Resurgam I will rise again
by Angie Shinmore
Summary: Depuis AVALANCHE, 5 siècles ont passé. Malgré la paix qui règne, Nanaki pressent une nouvelle menace et réunit pour la contrer une équipe hétéroclite dont le seul trait commun est le sang des héros qui bout dans leurs veines! Cela suffira t il?
1. Le Jour est proche...

_ Resurgam _  
  
(I will rise again)  
  
  
  
(…) Et ainsi, après chaque cycle de cinq fois cent années, la Bête se réveillera, prenant à chaque fois un visage différent, faisant peser une hideuse menace sur le monde ; et il est dit que l'équilibre de la planète sera rompu, à moins qu'un groupe de guerriers, courageux descendants directs des précédents Elus, ne se manifeste (…)  
  
- Ancienne légende Cetra -  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
- Première Partie -  
  
Livre Un, le livre des Révélations.  
  
  
  
Chapitre I : Le Jour est proche.  
  
  
  
1) Au village de Cosmo :  
  
« - Vénéré Père, tu m'as appelé ?  
  
- Oui, mon précieux Seto. Le jour est proche, la Bête va se réveiller.  
  
- Oh, en… en es-tu sûr ?  
  
- Je redoutais tant ce moment… mais mon flair le sent, mes pauvres vieux os le sentent… De plus, mon calendrier le confirme, hé hé hé !  
  
- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Il faut contrer la menace ! La légende…  
  
- Oui, la prophétie… "Un groupe de guerriers"… "descendants directs des précédents Elus"…  
  
- Est-ce que ces "Elus" seraient…  
  
- Seto, je crois que je vais enfin pouvoir les rencontrer – les descendants de mes chers amis disparus ! Mon fils, tu –  
  
- Oui, Père. Je sais quelle est ma mission… »  
  
  
  
2) A Costa del Sol, un mois plus tard :  
  
« Mesdames et Messieurs, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre tour de notre bonne ville de Costa. N'oubliez pas le guide… Merci… Merci, à bientôt… Oui, Madame… Certainement, Monsieur, le Grand Hôtel Del Sol est juste au bout de cette rue… Au revoir… Oh, vraiment ? Je suis enchantée que la visite vous ait plu, et je me ferai un plaisir de vous faire à nouveau une visite guidée demain matin ! »  
  
La jeune guide touristique salua les derniers participants de la visite guidée qu'elle venait d'animer, attendit qu'ils soient tous descendus, glissa les pourboires qu'elle avait reçus dans son sac à main, puis descendit à son tour du petit bus décapotable qui portait en grand la mention : "Strife Tour – visite guidée à l'ancienne de la ville au soleil éternel !"  
  
Elle envoya le bus rejoindre seul son garage, puis avec un grand sourire, se dirigea vers sa villa en centre-ville. Un grand fauve au pelage roux se posta devant elle, sa queue dont l'extrémité était d'un rouge flamboyant se balançait doucement derrière lui.  
  
« - Mlle Strife ? demanda le fauve. Mlle Anthea Strife ?  
  
- Euh, oui… Vous désirez une visite guidée de Costa ? Désolée, la prochaine visite n'aura lieu que demain à 9h30.  
  
- Non, Miss, ronronna le fauve (Etait-ce un tigre, un lion, une hyène ? Ou peut-être un mélange des trois ?). C'est moi qui vais vous inviter à une visite guidée – une visite du canyon Cosmo… »  
  
  
  
3) A Junon, quelques heures avant cela :  
  
M. Wallace se préparait à affronter le porte-parole des grévistes de son usine de pièces électroniques. Il essaya plusieurs sourires devant son miroir : le sourire "PDG autoritaire" (trop autoritaire…), le sourire "Mes chers employés, je ne suis pas votre boss, mais un être compréhensif – mes amis !" (mouais, trop… amical, ou hypocrite ?), le sourire "Je reste courtois, mais vous commencez à me les briser menues !" (Non ! Ça n'allait pas – mais alors, pas du tout !). M. Wallace décida finalement de ne pas sourire, car tous ses sourires étaient crispés et on voyait qu'ils étaient faux – à trois lieues à la ronde ! Il alla dans le salon et s'assit en maudissant tous les grévistes du monde.  
  
« - Monsieur Ichabot, M. Azel est arrivé…, annonça un domestique en entrant dans le salon.  
  
- Mouais… Merci, Alfie… 'pouvez l'amener ici !  
  
- Bien, Monsieur… »  
  
Le "M. Azel" en question semblait du même âge qu'Ichabot Wallace : la petite vingtaine. Grand et mince, il avait le teint légèrement moins basané que celui d'Ichabot ; ses cheveux châtains et ondulés, longs sur la nuque, étaient retenus par-devant grâce à un bandana bleu qui lui descendait à demi sur les sourcils. Il tendit une grosse main de travailleur à Ichabot, qui la serra de sa fine main aux doigts de pianiste.  
  
« - Soyons clairs et directs, M. Wallace, annonça d'emblée M. Azel. En tant que porte-parole du mouvement de grève, je vais vous énumérer nos conditions…  
  
- Asseyez-vous donc, fit Ichabot de sa voix la plus aimable possible. Voulez-vous un peu de café ?  
  
- Euh, merci… avec plaisir » répondit son interlocuteur en s'asseyant sur le canapé.  
  
Ichabot s'assit à côté de lui et lui servit lui-même le café.  
  
« - Un peu de sucre ? proposa Ichabot, en regrettant que le sucre ne soit pas de l'arsenic.  
  
- Oui, deux morceaux, s'il vous plait… Bon, M. Wallace, revenons à nos affaires…  
  
- Vous prendrez bien une de ces brioches ? Elles sont faites maison, et ma cuisinière fait d'excellentes pâtisseries ! ("Prends-en une part et étouffe- toi avec, sale casse-pieds !" pensa Ichabot)  
  
- Non, sans façons, je vous remercie. Je-je préfèrerais que nous voyions ensemble ce que vous pourriez faire pour satisfaire nos conditions…  
  
- M. Azel, fit Ichabot, en découvrant ses dents par une grimace qui ressemblait de loin à un sourire. Si vous avez une liste de ces conditions, je me ferai une joie de les lire à tête reposée, ce soir. Ensuite je vous appellerai, et nous pourrons nous mettre d'accord sur la démarche à suivre…  
  
- Mais… ce serait mieux, si nous en parlions maintenant…  
  
- Voyez-vous, M. Azel, j'ai d'immenses responsabilités depuis que mon regretté père est mort, en me léguant toutes ses industries. Je n'ai pas une minute à moi ! Je comprends que les employés de mon usine d'électronique aient des revendications – tout à fait justifiées mais raisonnables, j'en suis sûr – mais je dois jongler avec les finances, la gestion, la direction, etc., de vingt-trois autres entreprises dans des domaines aussi variés que l'agro-alimentaire, le textile, l'élevage de chocobos de course, et le tourisme ! Je vous promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour satisfaire les demandes de vos collègues et de vous-même, si ces demandes sont raisonnables…  
  
- Elles sont on ne peut plus raisonnables ! Nous demandons juste, pour chacun de nous, une augmentation du salaire de 700 gils par mois, et une heure de congé payé en plus par semaine. Vous avez augmenté la cadence de production, et vos bénéfices ont presque doublé depuis l'année dernière grâce à nous – nous demandons ce qui nous revient de droit !  
  
- Hum, bien sûr, je vois…  
  
- Vous acceptez, alors ?  
  
- Allez dire à vos collègues de reprendre le travail. Dès mardi prochain, ils recevront ce à quoi ils ont droit – ce à quoi vous avez tous droit…  
  
- Oh, merci, M. Wallace ! Je savais que nous nous entendrions ! déclara M. Azel, en serrant chaleureusement la main de son employeur.  
  
- Alfred ! » appela Ichabot, en rendant un sourire crispé au grand sourire amical de M. Azel.  
  
Le majordome, celui qui avait justement prévenu Ichabot de l'arrivée de M. Azel, se présenta au salon à l'appel de son prénom.  
  
« - Oui, Monsieur ? fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.  
  
- Raccompagnez donc ce jeune homme dans le hall d'entrée.  
  
- Certainement…  
  
- Au revoir, M. Wallace, salua le jeune porte-parole, toujours souriant.  
  
- Au revoir, M. Azel, répondit Ichabot (en pensant "Bon débarras !") … Oh, Alfie !  
  
- Oui, Monsieur ?  
  
- Demandez au chauffeur de préparer la voiture, je sors.  
  
- Si tôt, Monsieur ?  
  
- Mouais… affaire urgente à régler. » expliqua Ichabot, en marmonnant et en avalant un mot sur deux.  
  
Le vieux majordome raccompagna l'invité dehors, alla transmettre les ordres au chauffeur, et songea que son jeune maître, M. Ichabot, avait ce même air sournois qu'il avait toujours lorsque, étant enfant, il préparait une farce à quelqu'un…  
  
  
  
4) A Utai, sur le mont Da-Chao, trois jours plus tard :  
  
« - Puh, puff ! haleta le jeune homme en courant. Je t'en prie, ma petite fleur d'oranger, vas moins vite – je n'arrive pas à suivre !  
  
- Cours plus vite, Kenny ! répondit la jeune fille à qui il s'adressait. Si tu veux que je t'épouse un jour, tu devras être meilleur que moi à la course – jamais je ne serai la femme d'un homme faible !  
  
- Oh, tu es (puff, puff !) si dure avec moi (ouf, argh !), si dure avec moi, Kaoru !  
  
- Regarde ce merveilleux paysage, Kenny ! déclara Kaoru, une fois arrivée à l'extrémité de la main d'une des statues de pierre représentant les divinités protectrices d'Utai.  
  
- Ouf, ouf ! Tout - tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est m'asseoir et mourir en paix ! Puff, puff ! »  
  
Kaoru se retourna vers son ami, ses yeux se plissèrent en deux petites fentes rieuses, sa bouche forma un charmant sourire, puis elle se mit à rire.  
  
« - Oh, regardez-moi cet athlète exceptionnel qui veut me demander ma main ! s'écria t-elle en riant et en désignant Kenny du doigt.  
  
- C'est ça (puff, huff !) moque-toi de moi, tourne bien le couteau dans mon cœur brisé ! déclara t-il d'une manière mélodramatique.  
  
- Pff, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir jusqu'ici avec moi, hi hi hi !  
  
- Des monstres ont été signalés sur le Da-Chao récemment, rappela Kenny qui avait retrouvé son souffle. Je ne t'aurais laissée y aller seule pour rien au monde !  
  
- Oh ! Pff… Hi hi hi ! Ouh… hi hi hi… Whahaha ! »  
  
Kaoru tomba par terre en riant à gorge déployée, et en se tenant les côtes. Attitude bien peu féminine…  
  
« - Whahaha ! fit-elle, toujours aussi hilare. Oh, Kenny, tu – Whahaha !  
  
- Humpf ! grommela le jeune homme en pinçant des lèvres et en détournant sa figure contrariée.  
  
- Ouf ! soupira Kaoru en se relevant finalement, et en séchant les larmes causées par l'excès de rire dont elle venait de faire preuve.  
  
- J'vois pas c'ki y'avait de drôle !?  
  
- Oh, mon valeureux héros, Kenny-san de mon cœur ! répliqua t-elle d'un ton narquois. Rappelle-moi qui a dû venir à ton secours, lorsque cette grande sauterelle t'a attaqué, hier ?  
  
- C'était pas juste une "grande sauterelle" ! C'était… une énorme bestiole de trois mètres de haut, avec des faux au bout des pattes, deux horribles yeux globuleux tout verts, et des mandibules que tous les vampires de la région auraient enviées !  
  
- Eh bien, si j'ai pu vaincre cette vision cauchemardesque dont tu viens de me faire la description, je crois que j'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule pour l'escalade du Da-Chao, non ?  
  
- Grumpf, pff… ouais, peut-être… »  
  
Kaoru laissa de côté cette réponse peu enthousiaste de Kenny, et se pencha au-dessus du vide, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose. "Hum, je ne pourrai pas l'atteindre de cette façon…" pensa t-elle, en apercevant ce pour quoi elle avait escaladé le mont sculpté du Da-Chao. Elle s'allongea alors à plat ventre, fit passer tout le haut de son corps dans le vide et commença à se balancer, les bras tendus en avant.  
  
« - Kaoru, fais attention ! recommanda Kenny en s'approchant avec anxiété.  
  
- T'inquiète pas, je suis souple, agile, et… »  
  
…et Kaoru tomba de la falaise en poussant un cri perçant.  
  
5) Retour à Junon, le même jour :  
  
Une lettre recommandée était dans la boîte aux lettres lorsque Chrystal l'ouvrit pour prendre le courrier du jour. Ce jour-là, comme tous les mardis, le courrier était abondant, car le courrier qui arrivait le mardi regroupait (à cause du lundi toujours chômé en l'honneur de la Lune) les lettres qui avaient été envoyées le samedi et le dimanche précédents. Revenue au salon, Chrystal fit le tri : prospectus, publicités… tiens, "Un bretzel gratuit pour cinq achetés grâce à ce coupon. RDV à la Maison de Zell – la Reine du bretzel !"  
  
"Hum", pensa t-elle, "ça rime !". Puis, le coupon "Un bretzel gratuit" à la main, elle prononça à voix haute :  
  
« - Voilà qui te plairait, Chris !  
  
- Quoi donc, Sœurette ? fit une voix dans la cuisine.  
  
- A la "Maison de Zell", on a droit à un bretzel gratuit pour cinq achetés !  
  
- Raaah, ne prononce pas ce mot quand je suis dans les parages – je déteste ces boules de pâte indigestes ! »  
  
Chrystal rit. Elle avait un rire délicieux, qui coulait comme une cascade claire et qui chantait comme un ange céleste (pléonasme indispensable). La jeune fille secouait sa petite tête à la chevelure ondulée et châtaine en riant.  
  
« - Ne te moque pas de moi, Chrystie ! grommela la voix, depuis la cuisine.  
  
- Je n'oserais jamais, Ô frère adoré – hi hi hi ! Tu te rappelles la première fois que tu en as mangé ? Tu es devenu… – hi hi hi !  
  
- Pff ! Ah, les filles !  
  
- Hi hi hi ! »  
  
Chrystal continua le tri du courrier, en essayant de retrouver son sérieux. Elle vit alors la lettre recommandée, adressée à "M. Christobald Azel", et alla à la cuisine la donner à son frère, qui était en train de pleurer.  
  
« - Une lettre pour toi, Chris…  
  
- Ah ? Snif, snif ! renifla le frère en levant les yeux de l'oignon qu'il était en train d'éplucher. Tu veux bien me la lire, Sœurette ? Snif, snif, j'ai les mains occupées…  
  
- Chris, combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit ça : épluche les oignons dans une bassine d'eau froide, et tu n'auras pas les yeux qui pleurent !  
  
- Snif, snif, les oignons ont moins de goût si je suis ton conseil…  
  
- Les oignons auraient surtout moins le goût de tes larmes ! plaisanta Chrystal.  
  
- Snif, lis-moi la lettre, au lieu de dire – snif, snif – des bêtises !  
  
- Ça vient de M. Ichabot Wallace, ton patron…, remarqua t-elle en ouvrant la lettre.  
  
- Ah ? Snif, snif – je savais que c'était un homme bien. Je l'ai vu samedi matin, et il a – snif, snif – promis de satisfaire nos revendications.  
  
- Je – je n'en serais pas aussi sûre, si j'étais toi…  
  
- Kestu racontes – snif, snif !  
  
- Tu.. La lettre…  
  
- Ouais ? Keski y'a – snif, snif ?  
  
- Tu viens d'être licencié sans préavis, il y a deux chèques avec la –  
  
- QUOI ?!  
  
- … avec la lettre : ton salaire pour le mois passé, et un chèque de 10 000 gils, pour les indemnités de licenciement…  
  
- 10 000 gils ?! »  
  
Christobald lâcha son oignon et se précipita vers sa sœur, son couteau encore à la main. Il lui arracha la lettre des mains, la lut, la déchira de rage, voulut faire de même avec les chèques – mais Chrystal l'en empêcha : les deux frère et sœur n'avaient jamais roulé sur l'or…  
  
« - %$#@ ! jura Christobald. Ce-ce bâtard ! Ce sale %@$¤ !  
  
- Chris… Oh, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Nos deux mois de loyer en retard pourront être payés avec les 10 000 gils, mais… après ça ?  
  
- Ça ne se passera pas ainsi ! cria le jeune homme en agitant son couteau de cuisine sous le nez de sa sœur.  
  
- Hé, fais gaffe ! Je ne suis pas un oignon ! protesta t-elle en éloignant le couteau de son visage.  
  
- Oh, le-le misérable petit aristo de mes deux ! Il va m'entendre !  
  
- Chris, tu ne peux rien faire contre lui : toi et la plupart des employés de l'usine, vous êtes des jeunes sans expérience professionnelle. Estime- toi heureux d'avoir reçu des indemnités…  
  
- Il devrait me donner cinq fois plus au moins – la loi est claire !  
  
- Chris, as-tu le temps et l'argent nécessaires pour te payer un bon avocat et rappeler à M. Wallace ce que la loi dit à ce propos ?  
  
- Hum… Ne-ne t'inquiète pas, p'tite sœur… On s'en sortira – on s'en sort toujours, pas vrai ? »  
  
6) Sur les falaises de Gaea, ce mardi-là aussi :  
  
« - %$#@ ! La semaine commence bien ! s'exclama l'alpiniste, en essayant désespérément d'atteindre la corniche de laquelle il venait de glisser.  
  
- Excusez-moi, êtes-vous M. Zeon Highwind ? »  
  
L'alpiniste tressaillit et leva les yeux vers la voix qui venait de se faire entendre. Un fauve au pelage roux-clair se tenait au bord de la corniche.  
  
« - %$#@ ! Mais-mais il parle ! balbutia l'homme, agrippant toujours la paroi abrupte de ses deux mains gantées.  
  
- Etes-vous M. Zeon Highwind ? demanda le fauve à nouveau, d'une voix légèrement contrariée.  
  
- Oh, je veux bien être n'importe qui – du moment que vous me tirez de ce mauvais pas !  
  
- Besoin d'un coup de patte ? plaisanta l'animal.  
  
- Oui, oui ! »  
  
Le fauve se tourna, et laissa pendre sa longue queue au-dessus de l'alpiniste.  
  
« - Accrochez-vous, je vais vous hisser jusqu'ici !  
  
- Euh, d'accord… »  
  
L'homme s'accrocha à cette drôle de corde improvisée, et il fut tiré jusque sur la corniche. Il retrouva le sol enneigé avec une profonde reconnaissance envers la providence pour lui avoir envoyé l'étrange animal qui venait de le sauver.  
  
« - M-merci, haleta l'alpiniste. Vous n'avez pas eu trop mal, j'espère ? Je suis un peu lourd…  
  
- Oh, pas de problème – je suis résistante !  
  
- Hmm, vous êtes une fille ?  
  
- Oui, mon nom est Luna. Etes-vous bien Zeon Highwind ?  
  
- Ouais, c'est bien moi ! répondit Zeon, en frappant fièrement son thorax de son poing ganté.  
  
- Bien, bien, bien… J'ai un message et une invitation à vous transmettre, alors… »  
  
7) Sur le Da-Chao, au même moment :  
  
« Kaoru ! »  
  
Kenny s'élança vers le bord de la falaise, rattrapa son amie par une jambe et la sauva de justesse d'une chute mortelle.  
  
« - Ouf ! fit Kaoru, moins par soulagement que parce qu'elle venait de se cogner contre la paroi de pierre.  
  
- Kaoru, tu es entière ? Tu as mal quelque part ?  
  
- Non, je crois que ça va… Oui, je vais bien ! »  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, toujours suspendue à l'envers au-dessus du vide. Une tête de granit lui souriait d'un air moqueur, là, juste devant elle ! Kaoru repoussa de côté la collerette de sa robe – collerette qui commençait à remonter (ou à descendre, ça dépend du point de vue) vers son visage.  
  
« - Kenny, menaça t-elle, je t'arrache les yeux si tu as regardé sous ma jupe !  
  
- Euh, je-j'ai gardé les yeux fermés, Kaoru…, assura Kenny, en rougissant.  
  
- C'est bien vrai, ça ?!  
  
- Bien sûr (gloups !), Kaoru. Je vais te remonter maintenant…  
  
- Attends, pas tout de suite…, dit-elle en se balançant pour attraper quelque chose. Je-je l'ai presque…  
  
- Hé, ne bouge pas autant – j'ai déjà assez de mal à te tenir !  
  
- Tiens bon, Kenny… j'ai… Ça y est ! Je l'ai, je l'ai – tu peux me remonter, maintenant !  
  
- Ouf, c'est pas trop tôt ! soupira Kenny, en tirant Kaoru par les chevilles. Tu pèses une tonne !  
  
- Koa ?! Kestadilà ?!  
  
- Euh, tu… tu es légère comme une plume, mon ange !  
  
- Je préfère ça ! Non mais ! »  
  
Kaoru venait de regagner la corniche en forme de main géante, elle arrangea ses vêtements et sa coiffure, puis elle donna un baiser à Kenny sur la joue.  
  
« - Merci, Ô preux chevalier ! plaisanta t-elle.  
  
- Ne-ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça qu'on a risqué nos vies ?! s'écria Kenny, en désignant un morceau d'étoffe blanche qui se trouvait dans la main de son amie.  
  
- C'est symbolique, Kenny, lui expliqua t-elle.  
  
- Ce bout de chiffon est "la preuve de ton courage et seul garant de ton ascension au rang de disciple du Maître" ?!  
  
- Bah ouais…  
  
- Argh, si j'avais su…, soupira t-il.  
  
- Tu serais quand même venu avec moi…, compléta t-elle.  
  
- Ahem, exact…, dut-il admettre. Si j'avais su, je serais quand même venu. »  
  
Kenny et Kaoru redescendirent du Da-Chao et traversèrent la ville jusqu'à arriver devant un grand dojo situé près de l'antique Pagode Godo.  
  
« - Maître Isaki, j'ai réussi le test ! s'écria Kaoru, en entrant dans le dojo et en sautillant de joie. Je suis une de vos élèves, maintenant ! Regardez, j'ai la preuve – j'ai pu prendre l'étoffe !  
  
- J'en suis heureux, Kaoru, répondit calmement le maître d'arts martiaux. Kenny, quelqu'un désire te voir…  
  
- Ah ? Qui est-ce ? demanda Kaoru avec curiosité.  
  
- Laisse-nous seuls, je te prie, Kaoru…, soupira Maître Isaki d'un air ennuyé.  
  
- Tu me raconteras tout à l'heure, hein, Kenny ? fit la jeune fille en sortant.  
  
- Kaoru a de grandes capacités, remarqua le maître, mais elle est beaucoup trop… impulsive ! Bon, Kenny, suis-moi… Ton visiteur nous attend dans l'arrière-cour. »  
  
Kenny suivit le vieil homme jusqu'à l'arrière-cour. Le maître fit signe au jeune homme de s'asseoir sur les marches de l'escalier qui communiquait entre la cour et l'intérieur du dojo.  
  
« - Mon cher enfant, commença Maître Isaki, lorsque je t'ai recueilli, il y a seize ans maintenant, je pensais juste que tu étais un bébé (tu n'étais encore qu'un nourrisson) qui méritait d'avoir une chance de vivre et de grandir comme tous les autres enfants…  
  
- Et je vous en serai toujours reconnaissant, Père !  
  
- … je voulais aussi faire de toi mon successeur, poursuivit le vieil homme, hélas tu es un élève lamentable !  
  
- Je-je suis désolé, Père, murmura Kenny. Je fais pourtant de mon mieux…  
  
- Oh, je ne te fais pas de reproche ! Tu es un élève lamentable, mais tu es un fils merveilleux. J'ai… j'ai toujours senti que tu avais quelque chose de spécial. Maintenant, j'en ai la confirmation.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
- Un vieil ami à moi a fait tout le chemin depuis le village de Cosmo Canyon, pour venir te rencontrer. Et le voilà… Kenny, je te présente Seto. »  
  
8) A Junon, le lendemain :  
  
Ichabot fit atterrir son véhicule devant l'immeuble où il avait rendez- vous. « Je vais revenir dans une heure. » précisa t-il à son chauffeur, en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Le plus gros client de l'entreprise Wallace ("gros" dans le sens "important, riche", mais aussi dans le sens "gras") avait fixé rendez-vous au jeune PDG par messagerie électronique, transférée sur sa montre le matin-même, et Ichabot n'eut qu'à repousser ses autres réunions de l'après-midi pour pouvoir rencontrer cet important client. Il frappa à la porte du bureau où le client devait l'attendre. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué M. Kesey (le fameux "gros client") pour qu'il lui donne rendez-vous ici ?! D'habitude, ils parlaient affaires dans des restaurants trois étoiles, dans des palaces où M. Kesey avait l'habitude de résider, ou à la rigueur, dans le bureau d'Ichabot – mais pas dans un endroit comme celui-là !?  
  
Comme personne ne venait ouvrir la porte, Ichabot tourna la poignée, et la porte s'ouvrit. "Vraiment difficile de trouver du bon personnel de nos jours !" songea Ichabot, d'humeur contrariée. Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit dans un fauteuil, en attendant l'arrivée de M. Kesey. Au bout de deux minutes (Ichabot Wallace n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient), il se leva et commença à arpenter la salle où il se trouvait. Il était en train de se demander pourquoi la pièce était aussi peu meublée (il n'y avait en tout et pour tout que deux fauteuils, une table basse et une plante d'intérieur en pot), lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'un jeune homme entra dans la pièce, tel un ouragan déchaîné.  
  
« - Vous ?! s'écria Ichabot en reconnaissant M. Azel.  
  
- Vous ?! s'écria Christobald en reconnaissant M. Wallace.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Chrystie ?!  
  
- Hein, de quoi parlez-vous ?  
  
- Si vous avez fait du mal à ma sœur, sale %$#@, je vous… »  
  
A ce moment précis, la porte d'entrée (seule porte de sortie aussi) se referma en claquant. Et une étrange fumée blanche s'échappa de la plante en pot, se répandant bientôt dans toute la pièce. "Du-du gaz empoisonné !" pensa Ichabot lorsqu'il commença à se sentir groggy. Il avait la tête qui tournait… Christobald Azel tomba évanoui à côté de lui, et avant qu'Ichabot n'en fasse de même, il entendit une voix s'élever : « Désolé, mais vous ne nous avez pas laissé le choix ! »  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
Notes :  
  
Le titre de cette fiction est en latin (avec un sous-titre en anglais) – juste pour vous embêter un peu ! "Resurgam" a donné en français, le mot "résurrection" et tous ses dérivés. Donc, le titre en français serait "Je ressusciterai" – mais je préfère la traduction vers l'anglais qui signifie "Je me relèverai" (ou "Je m'élèverai à nouveau") ; car pour ressusciter, il faut déjà mourir, et il sera plus question d'un "réveil" que d'une "résurrection" à proprement parler (comme vous avez pu voir d'après le court prologue, et comme vous pourrez le constater dans les chapitres à venir).  
  
En ce qui concerne le titre de "Livre des Révélations", c'est une référence à la Bible, et son fameux chapitre sur l'Apocalypse.  
  
Comme il s'agit ici du premier chapitre seulement, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dans ces notes car ce n'est qu'une présentation de la situation et l'histoire ne se développera que dans les chapitres à venir. De plus, je n'interviendrai pas beaucoup en dehors du texte même de cette histoire, car je ne ferai pas beaucoup de références compliquées à l'univers de FF7 ; d'autant plus que le "monde" (persos, monstres, villages, etc.) dans lequel l'histoire se déroule sera assez différent et en partie de mon invention – donc attendez vous à un peu plus de descriptions des personnages et des paysages que d'habitude (mais elles ne seront pas trop rébarbatives, j'espère ; car moi-même, je n'aime pas tellement les longues descriptions – ni les lire, ni les écrire !)  
  
Bref, tout ça pour vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas, comme c'était le cas dans mes autres fanfics, une page spécifique pour les notes (je doute même qu'il y ait des notes à chaque chapitre, d'ailleurs) et que c'est tout pour cette fois-ci !  
  
NB : Les droits concernant les noms qui se rapportent à Final Fantasy 7 (et autres FF) appartiennent à Squaresoft. Mais les droits sur l'histoire, les autres noms et persos du texte sont ma propriété ! Je sais que ça paraît évident mais il vaut mieux le mentionner noir sur blanc (ou blanc sur noir, ça dépend…)  
  
J'attends vos commentaires, réactions et suggestions pour cette histoire à ma nouvelle adresse (angie@shinra.org) avec la mention "Fanfic : Resurgam" en sujet du message.  
  
Le second chapitre s'intitulera : Les Elus (ouais, pas vraiment original – mais ça fait très "heroic-fantasy", hein ?!), et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura assez "appâtés" pour vous donner envie d'en lire davantage !  
  
A+  
  
Ng_ 


	2. Les Elus

Resurgam  
  
  
  
Chapitre II : Les Elus.  
  
A la sortie des classes, Kaoru resta attendre Kenny à la porte de leur lycée mais au bout d'une demi-heure, il n'était toujours pas là. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en comprenant qu'il était sorti avant elle et ne l'avait pas attendue. Traversant le parc pour rentrer chez elle, elle aperçut Kenny et courut à sa rencontre. Il commença à faire demi-tour dès qu'il la vit.  
  
« -Hé, Kenny ! appela Kaoru. D'habitude, c'est toi qui me cours après !  
  
- Ahem, bonjour, Kaoru...  
  
- Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis hier ?  
  
- Tu te trompes, je ne cherche pas à t'éviter, mentit le jeune homme.  
  
- Tu devais me raconter ton entretien avec ton mystérieux visiteur d'hier – tu te rappelles ?  
  
- C'est… privé, je ne peux pas t'en parler, répondit-il sèchement.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu me dis tout d'habitude !  
  
- Je suis désolé…  
  
- Tant pis, c'est pas grave. Si on allait se promener, hein, qu'en dis-tu ?  
  
- Pas aujourd'hui, Kaoru. Au revoir. »  
  
La jeune fille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, tandis qu'elle voyait son ami s'éloigner d'elle. Revenue de sa surprise, elle courut après Kenny, le rattrapa très facilement, bondit et atterrit juste devant lui, les deux bras écartés pour lui barrer le passage.  
  
« Kenny Isaki ! grogna t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Tu vas tout de suite m'expliquer ton odieux comportement envers moi ! »  
  
La réponse de Kenny lui coupa le souffle : il enlaça la taille fine de Kaoru, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Après un instant d'abandon, une gifle sonore se fit entendre ; Kenny porta la main à sa joue et sourit tristement.  
  
« - Pas de baiser sur la bouche ! fit Kaoru, en agitant son index sous le nez de son ami.  
  
- C'était un baiser d'adieu, Kaoru…, soupira t-il, la main toujours sur la joue qu'elle venait de gifler.  
  
- Q-quoi ?! M-mais…  
  
- Au revoir, Kaoru. »  
  
Il lui fit à nouveau un sourire triste et partit. Estomaquée, elle alla s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre du parc, et elle essaya de trouver une explication à tout cela. Elle baissa la tête et enlaça ses deux genoux repliés. Le vent bruissait dans les feuilles des arbres environnants et caressait les mèches brunes qui tombaient sur les yeux de Kaoru…  
  
Elle soupira et se releva ; rien à faire, Kenny était devenu une énigme pour elle, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Da-Chao, la veille. Elle décida alors d'aller voir Maître Isaki, qui devait sûrement savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à son fils Kenny. Elle se rendit donc au dojo Isaki.  
  
« - Je suis désolé, Kaoru, lui répondit Maître Isaki. Si Kenny a décidé de ne pas te parler de cette histoire, je ne vais pas trahir sa résolution en t'en parlant…  
  
- Maître, j'ai le droit de savoir ! protesta Kaoru. Nous sommes presque fiancés, Kenny et moi – on va même se marier bientôt ! »  
  
Le vieil homme rit doucement en entendant cela : « - Vous êtes un peu jeunes, pour déjà parler de mariage ! remarqua t-il.  
  
- Nous sommes grands ! répliqua la jeune fille, d'un ton contrarié. Il aura bientôt 17 ans, et j'ai déjà 15 ans !  
  
- Qu'en disent tes parents ? demanda Maître Isaki, avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
- Mon père rigole en me rappelant que je clame depuis 8 ans que je vais épouser Kenny, quant à ma mère, elle me dit qu'il remplacerait avantageusement l'androïde qui l'aide à porter ses paquets quand elle va faire ses courses ! Mais je jure que je suis sérieuse, Maître, et Kenny est sérieux aussi. Enfin, je l'espère… J'aimerais lui parler, il est dans sa chambre ?  
  
- Kenny vient de quitter la maison, Kaoru, il est parti en voyage initiatique.  
  
- Q-quoi ? Mais, il m'avait promis de… Où est-il allé ?  
  
- Je ne dois pas te le dire, il me l'a expressément recommandé.  
  
- Maître ! s'écria t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je-je n'attendrai pas son retour, je me marierai avec un autre !  
  
- Libre à toi…, soupira le vieil homme.  
  
- Q-quand il reviendra, dites-lui que… que je le déteste ! »  
  
La jeune fille en pleurs partit du dojo en courant, Maître Isaki referma doucement la porte coulissante derrière elle, en murmurant d'un ton inquiet : « J'espère seulement qu'il reviendra, un jour… »  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, chez la famille de Kaoru, on remarqua le retard de la jeune fille pour le dîner. La sœur aînée de Kaoru monta dans la chambre de sa cadette pour la rappeler à l'ordre, elle découvrit alors une lettre de Kaoru, posée sur son lit aux draps roses. Une valise manquait, la penderie était sens dessus-dessous, et sa boîte à bijoux avait disparu. Mais le pire, c'était que la petite Kaoru avait disparu aussi. La sœur redescendit dans la cuisine en courant : « Papa, Maman !!! »  
  
  
  
  
  
Ichabot Wallace se réveilla, la gorge sèche, dans un lit inconnu. Il porta la main à sa tête et gémit en se frottant la tempe. Il n'avait jamais autant eu la gueule de bois de toute sa vie – ça lui apprendrait, à boire plus que de raison ! Il tourna les yeux vers la forme allongée à côté de lui, et poussa un cri perçant. Oh, quelle horreur !  
  
Christobald Azel fut réveillé en sursaut par un effroyable hurlement strident. « Chrystal ! » s'écria t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Malheureusement (ou heureusement ?), ce n'était pas sa sœur qui avait crié à l'aide.  
  
« - Vous !? Encore et toujours vous !? grogna Christobald.  
  
- Oh, bon sang ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! supplia Ichabot, pour toute réponse.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, imbécile ! Faites-moi une faveur : enclenchez le décodeur !  
  
- Je ne me souviens de rien ! plaida Ichabot. D'habitude, quand je me réveille avec une telle gueule de bois, une superbe créature – une jolie blondinette de préférence – est allongée dans le lit à côté de moi ; mais, là…  
  
- Oh, sale-sale pervers ! fit Christobald, en s'étranglant avec ses propres mots. On a été drogués – le gaz soporifique, vous vous en souvenez ?!  
  
- Ahhh, c'était donc ça ! s'exclama Ichabot d'un air extrêmement soulagé. Ouf, j'en suis presque heureux de voir votre ignoble tête de casse-pieds !  
  
- Grrr, $%@# ! Où est Chrystie ?  
  
- Vous m'énervez avec cette Chrystie ! C'est votre petite amie, ou quoi ?  
  
- C'est ma petite sœur, sombre crétin !  
  
- Comment pouvais-je le savoir, grand abruti !  
  
- Parce que vous l'avez enlevée, et m'avez ordonné de me rendre à ce bureau minable si je voulais la revoir en vie !  
  
- Réfléchissez deux secondes, si votre cervelle fatiguée en est encore capable ! Le kidnappeur savait que ce "bureau minable" comme vous l'appelez, était piégé, car c'est lui qui a fermé la porte et enclenché le gaz. Si j'avais été ce kidnappeur, ou même son complice, est-ce que je serais resté là, à respirer ce gaz soporifique qui m'a endormi et qui vous a irrémédiablement attaqué les neurones ?!  
  
- Humpf ! Pour une fois, votre raisonnement n'est pas totalement faux, M. l'Antipathique…  
  
- Tss, tss ! Au lieu de nous disputer, M. Sans-aucun-tact, unissons nos efforts pour sortir de cette chambre.  
  
- Pour cela, il vous suffit d'ouvrir la porte. » fit une voix, derrière la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se trouvaient Ichabot et Christobald.  
  
Ce dernier tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit aisément : elle n'était en effet pas verrouillée. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent en face d'un fauve de couleur blond vénitien tirant sur le roux.  
  
« - Ahem, bonjour ? lança Ichabot, un peu effrayé par l'air intimidant de l'animal.  
  
- Bonjour, jeunes Elus, ronronna le fauve en retour. Mon nom est Luna – veuillez me suivre…  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par "jeunes élus" ? chuchota Christobald à l'adresse d'Ichabot, tandis qu'ils suivaient Luna.  
  
- Je suppose que nous venons d'être élus plats de résistance de cette charmante tigresse, chuchota Ichabot en réponse.  
  
- Vous (gloups !) – vous plaisantez là, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Hum, répondit l'autre d'un ton évasif.  
  
- J'ai une excellente ouïe, fit remarquer Luna, et je peux vous certifier que vous n'allez pas être mangés…  
  
- Ouf ! soupirèrent Ichabot et Christobald en chœur.  
  
- … pas tout de suite, du moins ! compléta Luna en ricanant.  
  
- Luna, ma chère enfant ! gronda gentiment une voix. Ne fais pas peur à nos invités !  
  
- Pardon, Nanaki – je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher : ils sont si drôles, ces humains, lorsqu'ils sont effrayés ! »  
  
Nanaki, à cause de son grand âge (545 ans), dut se rapprocher d'Ichabot et de Christobald, afin de mieux les observer. Lentement, il descendit les marches de bois qui menaient du premier étage vers le salon de la Maison des Anciens, où les invités se trouvaient à cet instant.  
  
« - Veuillez vous asseoir ! leur dit Luna, sur un ton qui se rapprochait plus de l'ordre que de la proposition polie. Maître Nanaki va vous parler, c'est un grand honneur !  
  
- Luna, apporte des rafraîchissements, s'il te plait, et fais venir nos autres invités.  
  
- Bien, Nanaki. »  
  
Luna sortit du salon, Christobald et Ichabot s'assirent sur des chaises, avec sur le visage un air mi-crispé, mi-curieux.  
  
« - Que nous voulez-vous ? demanda Ichabot.  
  
- Oui, pourquoi nous avoir enlevés ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de ma sœur ?! compléta Christobald.  
  
- Veuillez patienter encore un moment… »  
  
Sans un mot de plus, Nanaki s'assit par terre devant les chaises des deux humains. Le vieux fauve pencha sa tête d'un côté, ses mèches rousses mêlées de mèches grises suivirent le mouvement, ainsi que les décorations en plumes et argent qui ornaient sa crinière. Nanaki observa d'abord Ichabot, et en conclut que ce dernier était très antipathique.  
  
De taille moyenne, ce jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était beau, riche et puissant, et comme il en avait parfaitement conscience, il abusait de son pouvoir d'une façon éhontée. Pourtant, derrière ce teint bronzé de beau gosse riche… Non, peut-être Luna avait-elle raison de dire que Nanaki était trop confiant en la bonté humaine ! Ichabot avait des cheveux blond- cendré, qui avait tendance à boucler naturellement sur les tempes – ce qui lui donnait un air de petit garçon angélique, surtout avec ses grands yeux bleu-turquoise… Mais Nanaki savait bien que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses…  
  
De même âge qu'Ichabot, Christobald était moins élégant et séduisant que lui ; mais s'il avait eu la chance de mener depuis l'enfance l'existence d'indolence d'Ichabot… alors, serait-il devenu bien meilleur… ou, bien pire que son compère ?  
  
Trêve de suppositions ! La vérité, c'était que Christobald était, d'un point de vue "beauté", tout à fait banal. Grand et assez mince, il portait un gilet court sans manche sur un T-shirt à manches longues moulant qui laissait deviner sa musculature. Il avait de longues mèches de cheveux, en bataille sur le sommet de la tête, et ramenés à l'arrière en une queue de cheval qui s'arrêtait à mi-dos. Sa formidable masse de cheveux châtains était en train de livrer un combat sans merci contre un bandana bleu, qui empêchait les cheveux de retomber sur ses yeux d'un gris mystérieux. Bref, malgré cette étonnante particularité capillaire, Christobald n'était ni plus beau, ni plus laid qu'un autre, mais il avait une dégaine de mauvais garçon qui devait sûrement plaire aux jeunes filles…  
  
Ichabot et Christobald… Nanaki secoua la tête : ces deux-là, c'était le jour et la nuit, le feu et la glace, l'eau et l'huile !  
  
"Je n'arrive pas encore à croire", pensa Nanaki, "que ces deux-là soient cousins !"  
  
Le vieux fauve se leva avec un soupir lorsque les autres invités entrèrent finalement dans le salon.  
  
« - Wow ! fit la blonde Anthea Strife avec enthousiasme. Mes compliments au décorateur, ce petit côté "tribal" est très tendance et sied à ravir à la pièce !  
  
- Bonjour, bonjour ! lança joyeusement Zeon Highwind, le petit rouquin, en arrivant à son tour.  
  
- B'jour…, marmonna Kenny Isaki, le dernier à entrer.  
  
- Bon sang ! explosa Christobald. Dites-moi ce que ce cirque signifie !  
  
- Ne t'énerve pas, Chris… »  
  
Christobald se retourna en direction de cette voix familière. En haut des escaliers où s'était tenu Nanaki, se tenait à présent Chrystal Azel.  
  
« - Chryssie ! Tu vas bien, sœurette ? s'écria Christobald, en courant à sa rencontre.  
  
- Oui, ça va…, répondit sa jeune sœur. Mais, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?  
  
- Ça, on aimerait bien le savoir aussi ! fit remarquer Zeon.  
  
- Je vais vous le dire… » annonça Nanaki, le vieux sage du village de Cosmo Canyon. 


	3. Quelques precisions genealogiques fort u...

Resurgam  
  
  
  
Chapitre III : Quelques précisions généalogiques fort utiles…  
  
Luna demanda à l'un des nombreux humains qui vivaient à Cosmo, de préparer et d'apporter des rafraîchissements aux invités (étant donné que ses pattes limitaient quelque peu sa capacité à préparer les cocktails !) ; puis elle alla convoquer les trois humains arrivés d'une façon plus… normale que les deux autres (ils étaient arrivés en marchant, et non assommés par une bonne dose de somnifère comme l'étaient les deux autres !). Une fois tous les invités rassemblés dans le salon de la Maison des Anciens, Luna sortit se promener sur la place du village. Une jeune humaine se trouvait près de la Bougie Cosmo, flamme protectrice qui brûlait, telle un cœur sacré, depuis des siècles au centre du village. L'humaine semblait perdue : elle demandait des renseignements sur un garçon nommé Kenny Isaki… Luna grogna et alla se poster devant la fille ; avec une lueur menaçante dans ses yeux bleus, elle retroussa des babines pour montrer ses canines acérées :  
  
« - Que voulez-vous ? fit-elle d'un ton peu bienveillant.  
  
- Euh… je cherche Kenny Isaki – c'est un garçon de 17 ans, d'à peu près cette taille…, répondit la jeune humaine, en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour montrer avec la main la taille que faisait Kenny. Il a les yeux d'un très joli brun, les cheveux mi-longs et châtains, et…  
  
- Qui êtes-vous, que lui voulez-vous ?  
  
- Je m'appelle Kaoru James, je suis la fiancée de Kenny.  
  
- Il n'est pas ici, partez !  
  
- Vous mentez !  
  
- Petite effrontée !  
  
- Petite menteuse ! Je sais que Kenny se cache ici ; qu'il vienne devant moi s'expliquer, si c'est un homme ! hurla Kaoru, les deux mains en porte- voix. Hé, Kenny, tu m'entends ? Je SAIS que t'es là !  
  
- Humpf ! Ce Kenny doit être masochiste ou idiot, pour avoir choisi une fiancée telle que vous !  
  
- Je ne vous permets pas, grande boule de poils rouges !  
  
- Grrr… je regrette que Maître Nanaki ait interdit la consommation de chair humaine, répondit Luna en se léchant les babines. Les humains sont délicieux, avec une bonne sauce au curry ! »  
  
Kaoru recula d'un pas, effrayée par les insinuations de Luna.  
  
« - Luna ! fit une voix derrière Kaoru. Ce n'est pas avec une attitude pareille que tu te feras des amis !  
  
- Oh, Papy, j'ai déjà pleins d'amis de notre race ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ces humains !  
  
- Luna, vas jouer ailleurs !  
  
- J'en ai marre que tu me traites toujours comme une gamine – j'ai déjà 43 ans !  
  
- Je te traite comme une enfant, car tu te comportes comme une enfant ! Vas surveiller tes frères et sœurs – c'est ton devoir en tant qu'aînée ! »  
  
Luna grommela, pesta en direction de Kaoru, griffa le sol de ses pattes arrières, mais elle obéit, partit la tête haute, et entra dans une des maisons en bois du village.  
  
« - Veuillez l'excuser, jeune fille, fit le grand félin roux que Luna venait d'appeler "Papy". N'ayez pas peur, Luna ne parlait pas sérieusement de vous manger.  
  
- Je m'appelle Kaoru, et vous… Monsieur ?  
  
- Oh, appelez-moi juste Seto ! J'ai entendu que vous cherchiez Kenny…  
  
- Oui, il est parti sans même me dire pourquoi – je suis sa fiancée, je veux savoir !  
  
- Sa fiancée ? Hmm, je suppose alors qu'il tient énormément à vous, car il ne vous a pas expliqué pourquoi il était parti. Il ne veut pas que vous soyez inquiète pour lui, et il doit penser que c'est trop dangereux pour vous impliquer dans cette histoire… Peut-être a t-il raison, en fait.  
  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
  
- Hmm, quoi qu'il en pense, je crois que Kenny sera tout de même heureux de vous revoir… Suivez-moi, Kaoru. »  
  
  
  
  
  
« - Si je vous ai tous invités ici, commença Nanaki, c'est parce que vous êtes les Elus…  
  
- Pff, encore cette histoire d'élus ! grommela Christobald.  
  
- Tss, tss ! Vous parlez d'une invitation ! ironisa Ichabot. Dites plutôt que vous nous avez trompés et enlevés ! Le crétin ici présent (Ichabot désigna Christobald du doigt, le "crétin" répondit par un juron) et moi- même, pensions nous rendre à des… rendez-vous d'affaires. Et - paf ! - au lieu de mon client et du kidnappeur de sa sœur, nous nous retrouvions en compagnie de Morphée, par l'intermédiaire de votre gaz soporifique !  
  
- Pardonnez-moi, je regrette d'avoir eu à utiliser de telles méthodes, mais vous ne nous avez pas laissé le choix. Rappelez-vous, jeunes gens : la semaine dernière, mon fils Seto est venu vous inviter – vous, M. Azel, et vous, M. Wallace – mais vous avez catégoriquement refusé d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire, car vous étiez tous deux si préoccupés par vos petits différends à propos de cette grève à l'usine de M. Wallace !  
  
- Alors vous avez enlevé ma sœur, et puis vous nous avez tendu ce piège ! explosa Christobald.  
  
- Oui, j'en suis navré…  
  
- D'une pierre deux coups… joli coup, Maître – si je peux vous appeler "Maître" ? demanda Ichabot avec moquerie.  
  
- Si vous voulez, M. Wallace. Votre aïeul, lui, m'appelait "Vieux Matou", ha ha ha !  
  
- Mon… aïeul ?  
  
- Je vais vous expliquer tout cela après le film…  
  
- Oh, chouette ! s'exclama Anthea. J'ai toujours adoré aller au cinéma. Est- ce que c'est un film d'action, une comédie, un film d'amour ?  
  
- C'est un documentaire, répondit calmement Nanaki.  
  
- Ah ? fit Anthea d'un air déçu.  
  
- Est-ce qu'on aura droit à du pop-corn, au moins ? demanda Zeon.  
  
- Désolé, il n'y a pas de pop-corn à Cosmo. Je peux vous proposer des épis de maïs grillés – c'est à peu près l'équivalent…  
  
- Non, ne vous dérangez pas pour ça… je préfère me goinfrer de cochonneries que de faire du bien à ma santé en mangeant vos légumes bio !  
  
- Ha ha ha, comme vous voudrez, Zeon… mais évitez tous de dire trop souvent le mot "bio" lorsque je vous aurai donné vos matérias !  
  
- Nos… quoi ?!  
  
- Nous en reparlerons après le film… A moins que Messieurs Azel et Wallace ne veuillent d'abord prendre un déjeuner tardif ? proposa Nanaki.  
  
- Finissons-en au plus vite ! répondit Christobald.  
  
- Ouais, on mangera plus tard. » approuva Ichabot, en regardant sa montre qui indiquait 14 heures 07.  
  
Alors, Nanaki se dirigea lentement vers un des murs du salon, et actionna le bouton qui était caché derrière un tableau décoratif. La lumière devint automatiquement plus tamisée, un mur de la pièce bascula entièrement et dévoila un gigantesque écran de téléviseur.  
  
« - Wow ! s'enthousiasma Anthea. Ecran plat, cinq mètres sur trois – quelle classe !  
  
- Vous cachez bien votre jeu, Maître Nanaki ! complimenta Zeon avec un sifflement significatif.  
  
- Eh oui, admit Nanaki, sous nos dehors rustiques, nous vivons avec notre temps et suivons les progrès de la technologie.  
  
- Excuse-moi, Père…, intervint Seto en arrivant dans la pièce.  
  
- Tiens, mon petit Seto, puisque tu es là, passe-moi le disque vidéo…  
  
- Ahem, Père, nous avons une invitée-surprise de dernière minute… »  
  
Seto se poussa sur le côté afin de laisser passer Kaoru et son sac de voyage rempli à ras-bord, qu'elle posa à terre près de l'entrée du salon.  
  
« - Kaoru, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! s'écria Kenny en reconnaissant sa fiancée.  
  
- Je t'ai suivi – Oh, Kenny, je suis si contente de te revoir ! »  
  
Kaoru se jeta au cou de son ami, le serra de toutes ses forces, les larmes aux yeux. Etant beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, il dut se pencher légèrement pour éviter l'asphyxie, car Kaoru était pendue à son cou et le serrait vraiment très fort.  
  
« - Ça fait à peine un jour, mais c'est comme si tu m'avais abandonnée depuis un siècle !  
  
- Kaoru, il faut que tu retournes à Utai ! exigea Kenny, en la repoussant doucement.  
  
- J'y retournerai, mais seulement si tu viens avec moi.  
  
- Ce n'est pas possible – je… j'ai une affaire à régler, et…  
  
- Je t'accompagne ! Je viens avec toi pour ton voyage initiatique !  
  
- Il n'en est pas question – tu vas retourner à Utai sans discuter.  
  
- Hé, ne joue pas au grand dur, Kenny – ça ne te va pas au teint, hi hi hi ! »  
  
Kaoru posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kenny, ferma les yeux, et se serra contre lui en souriant.  
  
« - Tu veux bien que je vienne avec toi, n'est-ce pas, Kenny ? murmura t- elle. S'il te plait… je… je tiens tant à toi…  
  
- Kaoru…  
  
- S'il te plait, dis-moi oui… Je sais que tu accepteras, Kenny… Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Kaoru, je ne t'aime pas ! déclara t-il en la repoussant à nouveau.  
  
- Q-quoi ? Tu plaisantes, c'est ça ?! Je ne te trouve pas amusant !  
  
- Je ne t'aime pas, Kaoru ! hurla t-il d'une voix méchante. C'est clair, ou tu veux que je le répète encore ? OK, je vais articuler : je – ne – t'aime – PAS ! Maintenant, tu arrêtes de me coller, et tu retournes à Utai ! »  
  
Kaoru ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche mais fut incapable de prononcer ce qu'elle avait l'intention de dire. Finalement, elle tourna les talons et marcha calmement vers la sortie.  
  
« - Voilà ce qui s'appelle jeter une fille en beauté ! commenta Ichabot à voix basse. Belle démonstration, p'tit gars, hé hé hé !  
  
- On se passera de vos remarques, M. Langue de Vipère, lui répondit Christobald, à voix basse aussi.  
  
- Tss, tss ! » siffla la "langue de vipère" en retour.  
  
Chrystal, Anthea et Zeon se sentaient tellement mal à l'aise qu'ils se tortillaient sur leurs chaises, tandis que Nanaki s'assit en soupirant et jeta un regard désapprobateur vers Kenny. Le garçon sortit sur la terrasse du salon, tourna le dos aux autres et s'appuya à la rambarde, la tête baissée.  
  
« Je-je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute…, murmura Seto en sortant du salon. J'aurais dû lui dire que Kenny n'était pas là… Pardonnez-moi, tous. »  
  
Avec un soupir, Nanaki se releva, prit avec les dents une petite boîte qui se trouvait sur une table du salon, et la tendit à Zeon.  
  
« - Mettez le disque 1 dans le lecteur, s'il vous plait, lui dit-il ce faisant.  
  
- Euh, pardon ?  
  
- C'est le documentaire que je voulais vous faire voir.  
  
- Euh, oui… Mais, que fait-on de lui – le petit Kenny ?  
  
- Il a déjà eu droit aux explications de Seto à ce propos. Laissons-le tranquille pour le moment.  
  
- Euh, d'accord… C'est vous le Sage du village, après tout ! »  
  
Zeon ouvrit la petite boîte, en sortit un boîtier de CD, qu'il ouvrit aussi, il prit le minuscule disque vidéo entre le pouce et l'index, et l'inséra dans le lecteur.  
  
« Ce documentaire date de 500 ans ("Wow !" fit Anthea en entendant cela), et malgré tous nos efforts pour restaurer la bande vidéo originelle, il y a des coupures et une perte évidente de la qualité d'image, expliqua Nanaki. J'espère que vous n'en tiendrez pas compte et que cela ne gênera pas votre séance de visionnage. »  
  
Et tandis que le documentaire débutait à l'intérieur du salon, tout ce à quoi Kenny pensait, dehors sur la terrasse, c'était : "Oh, je voudrais être mort !"  
  
  
  
  
  
« Mesdames et Messieurs – Bzzt – une journée de liesse extraordinaire qu'aujourd'hui ! Nous fêtons la commémoration du – Bzzt – ième anniversaire post-Météore ! Regardez – Bzzt – recueillir quelques témoignages, tandis que le maire se prépare à nous faire découvrir la statue des Héros ! » s'exclamait le journaliste, dont l'image – parfois en noir et blanc, parfois en couleurs – s'étalait sur le mur-téléviseur, dans la maison des Anciens de Cosmo Canyon.  
  
Le journaliste passa d'une personne à l'autre, dans la foule compacte qui était autour de lui. A chaque fois, ce n'était que superlatifs enthousiastes et cris de joie qui suivaient irrémédiablement la question du journaliste : "S'il vous plait, pouvez-vous dire à nos téléspectateurs quels sont vos sentiments en ce jour de fête ?"  
  
« Eh oui, résuma t-il, vous l'aurez compris, c'est un festival grandiose que nous offre Neo-Midgar aujourd'hui ! »  
  
L'image sauta brusquement, devint complètement blanche l'espace d'une seconde, puis des images d'un feu d'artifices (malheureusement en noir et blanc) se firent voir.  
  
« Je vous rappelle – Bzzt – reportage en exclusivité sur Junon TV ! – Bzzt – avez vu le maire de Neo-Midgar dévoiler la fameuse statue des vaillants héros, cet après-midi – Bzzt – surprise générale lorsque nous avons découvert que les statues n'avaient pas de visage ! – Bzzt – explication des principaux intéressés après cette courte page de publicité ! – Bzzt – »  
  
« J'ai coupé la publicité au montage » précisa Nanaki, juste avant que le journaliste ne reprenne la parole.  
  
« Nous voici devant l'hôtel où séjournent nos mystérieux héros ! – Bzzt – introduisons discrètement dans l'hôtel » commentait le journaliste, en parlant à voix basse. Des images saccadées d'une succession de couloirs suivirent, puis un grand homme à la longue chevelure noire, portant un élégant complet bleu, apparut à l'écran, il était de dos.  
  
« - M. Valentine ! appela le journaliste.  
  
- … , répondit l'homme en se retournant.  
  
- Quel effet ça fait d'avoir sauvé la Planète ?!  
  
- Hein, qu'est-ce que vous racontez !?  
  
- Vous faites partie des héros qui ont arrêté le Météore ! insista le journaliste.  
  
- Pas du tout ! Fichez-moi la paix, espèce de (Biiiip !)  
  
- Nos sources sont formelles et sûres à 100% ! Alors ne niez pas !  
  
- Qui êtes-vous ?!  
  
- Junon TV, M. Valentine, nous…  
  
- Pas de commentaire ! Dehors !  
  
- Vincent, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda une jeune femme aux courbes corporelles vertigineuses, en sortant d'une chambre voisine, dans ce même couloir.  
  
- Des casse-pieds ! répondit le grand brun. Ils disent que – Bzzt –  
  
- Pourquoi fuyez-vous les honneurs, Miss… euh…, commença le journaliste.  
  
- Miss Lockheart ! souffla une voix, qui devait être celle du cameraman.  
  
- … Miss Lockheart, compléta le journaliste.  
  
- Pour ne pas être dérangés par des types comme vous ! répliqua un jeune homme blond à la coiffure hérissée, en sortant la tête de la même chambre et en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Miss Lockheart en direction du journaliste.  
  
- Oh, vous devez être Clad Strife ! Vous étiez à la tête de la troupe, à ce qu'il paraît ?  
  
- Oui, de la troupe du Cirque d'Utai ! répondit M. Strife. J'étais le M. Loyal, Tifa, jongleuse, Vincent était…  
  
- Trêve de plaisanterie, coupa le journaliste avec un grand sourire. Nos téléspectateurs aimeraient savoir pourquoi les statues des Héros ne portent pas vos visages…  
  
- Parce que nous n'avons rien à voir avec ça ! répliqua sèchement M. Valentine.  
  
- Nous sommes juste des touristes de passage pour la fête de commémoration ! » ajouta Miss Lockheart.  
  
(Bzzt) Un homme à la stature impressionnante apparut tout à coup à l'écran.  
  
« - Vous commencez à m'énerver ! menaça ce géant à la peau sombre, en caressant le fusil qui était greffé au bout de son bras droit.  
  
- Et j'irai revoir – hic ! – ma bêêêêlle Clémen-tiiiine ! beugla un homme blond, une cigarette à la bouche, qui arrivait par-là en titubant le long du corridor.  
  
- Cid, ne te donne pas en spectacle, on va se faire jeter hors de l'hôtel ! le sermonna une jeune femme, affublée d'une énorme paire de lunettes sur le bout du nez, qui sortait d'une autre chambre du couloir.  
  
- (Biiiip !) , répliqua l'ivrogne. Femme, ne me donne pas d'ordres !  
  
- Je t'interdis de m'appeler "Femme" – cela suffit, je ne supporterai plus ton mauvais caractère, ni ton langage de bas étage ! fit la petite myope, en agitant son index sous le nez du soûlard qu'elle avait appelé "Cid".  
  
- Je t'appelle "Femme", parce que c'est ce que tu vas devenir ! répliqua Cid. Je vais t'épouser et tu deviendras ma femme ! Voilà !  
  
- Oh, Cid… C'est - c'est vrai ? Je suis… - Bzzt - … promesse ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Il y a plein de témoins ici pour me rappeler à l'ordre, si jamais j'oublie demain matin… Tiens ? Y'a même la télé, hé ! »  
  
Le poivrot courut vers les journalistes, se posta devant la caméra, agita les deux mains avec un grand sourire (en plus de sa cigarette) aux lèvres. « Coucou, coucou ! Message à tous les habitants du Village-Fusée : vot' vieux Cap'taine Highwind va se marier ! fit-il en sautillant devant la caméra. Whahaha, ça rime en plus !!! »  
  
« - Hé ! s'exclama Zeon à ce moment-là. Ce clown porte le même nom que moi !  
  
- Tss, tss ! Le hérisson blond avait raison, commenta toujours aussi judicieusement Ichabot. C'est un vrai cirque, cette troupe-là ! »  
  
Un fauve de couleur grise (l'image était alors passée de la couleur au noir et blanc) arriva en courant juste à ce moment-là.  
  
« - Hé, les amis ! appela t-il. Alerte, la télé va arriver ! Plan B : nous sommes juste des touristes invités par le maire Reeve… Oups… euh, ahem… apparemment, la télé est déjà arrivée… euh, la caméra tourne de puis longtemps ?  
  
- (Bzzt) … tout enregistré ! répondit le journaliste d'une voix exaltée.  
  
- Qui est votre informateur ?! demanda Clad Strife d'un air menaçant.  
  
- Secret professionnel, M. Strife ! fit le journaliste en secouant la tête.  
  
- Tiens, ça sent comme Yuffie ! » remarque le félin roux (la couleur était revenue entre-temps) en reniflant l'air.  
  
La caméra se mit alors à trembler légèrement, tout en continuant à filmer ; l'image passa d'un visage à l'autre, frénétiquement. « Yuffie, c'est toi qui filmes ?! » fit alors Vincent Valentine, le grand brun du début du reportage, tandis qu'il pointait un index accusateur vers la caméra. (Bzzt) Une petite tête brune apparut, un sourire (un peu trop) angélique aux lèvres. L'écran devint ensuite totalement noir, tandis que plusieurs voix parlaient en même temps sur un ton de dispute :  
  
« - Oh, la traîtresse !  
  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Yuffie ?!  
  
- (Bzzt) nous a vendus à la télé !  
  
- (Bzzt)… Ahem, 100 000 gils…  
  
- Aaargh!  
  
- (Biiip, biiip, biiip!), bon sang, je suis énervé ! »  
  
« - Voilà, c'est fini, conclut Nanaki lorsque le lecteur éjecta le mini- disque à la fin du visionnage. C'était la vidéo que nous avions confisquée à ce journaliste indiscret.  
  
- Wow ! fit Anthea, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. J'ai rien pigé !  
  
- Je ne m'attendais pas à un film en 2D…, fit remarquer Zeon, encore perplexe.  
  
- C'était… intéressant, déclara Christobald, en essayant de paraître convainquant et convaincu.  
  
- Tellement intéressant que j'en ai mal à la tête ! grommela Ichabot. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer pourquoi nous avons eu droit à cette extraordinaire rétrospective, Maître Nanaki ?  
  
- Parce que c'est le seul document que je possède encore et qui regroupe presque tous mes amis, vos ancêtres. Les photos que j'avais ont toutes peu à peu été détruites au fil des siècles, brûlées pendant l'incendie de mon ancienne maison, ou perdues tout simplement…  
  
- Vous… vous voulez dire que vous avez connu nos ancêtres, il y a 500 ans ?! Mais, quel âge avez-vous donc ?!  
  
- J'avais 45 ans lorsque je les ai rencontrés, il y a 500 ans, répondit tranquillement Nanaki. Faites vous-même le calcul, héhéhé !  
  
- J'ai vu des études statistiques faites sur votre espèce, intervint Ichabot. Mais, même en convertissant votre âge d'un point de vue humain, vous n'avez pas moins de 180 ans. Eh bien, j'aimerais être encore aussi en forme lorsque j'atteindrai les 180 ans !  
  
- Mais, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous sommes ici aujourd'hui… Qu'est-ce que nos ancêtres ont à voir avec notre temps présent ? Tout ça, c'est un passé si lointain !  
  
- Je vais vous expliquer tout ceci…, commença Nanaki.  
  
- Hé, coupa Zeon, réalisant soudain ce que cela signifiait. Ne me dites pas que le clown imbibé d'alcool était mon aïeul ?!  
  
- C'était bien votre aïeul, le capitaine Cid Highwind.  
  
- Argh !! grimaça l'infortuné Zeon.  
  
- Ha ha ha ! hurla Ichabot pour le ridiculiser.  
  
- S'il vous plait, soyez un peu sérieux. J'ai des choses importantes à vous expliquer… mais tout d'abord, pour que tout soit bien clair, je vais distribuer les rôles. »  
  
A ces mots, Nanaki fit le tour des invités, et s'arrêta devant Zeon en premier :  
  
« - Zeon, vous savez déjà de qui vous êtes le descendant…  
  
- Hélas ! répondit Zeon en soupirant.  
  
- Whahaha ! fit à nouveau Ichabot, en montrant Zeon du doigt.  
  
- Quant à VOUS, Ichabot Wallace…, coupa Nanaki d'un ton sévère.  
  
- Oui, je sais, déclara Ichabot, toujours avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres. Je descends aussi de l'un de ces merveilleux spécimens de foire que vous venez de nous montrer. Dites-moi lequel ? Le hérisson ? Le grand nerveux ? Ce cher Vinnie Valen-TINO ? Ou la bombe à l'anatomie qui défie toutes les lois de la pesanteur ?!  
  
- Vous "descendez" en effet du "grand nerveux", et d'un autre membre d'AVALANCHE : Yuffie Kisaragi.  
  
- Hé, vous voulez dire Yuffie la "traîtresse" – c'est marrant ça ! ricana Ichabot. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ces deux-là… avaient… ahem… ensemble…  
  
- Ne vous méprenez pas ! protesta Nanaki. Barrett Wallace, "le grand nerveux", était le leader de notre groupe de résistants écologistes appelé AVALANCHE. Il avait une fille adoptive, Marlène, qui n'a jamais eu de descendant. Mais quelques années après le Météore, Barrett s'était remarié et avait eu tardivement un fils. En grandissant, ce fils, Aaron, est tombé amoureux d'une certaine Iacyntha, fille de Yuffie Kisaragi – Yuffie ayant absolument tenu à garder son nom de jeune fille après s'être mariée. Le fils d'Aaron et de Iacyntha est votre arrière, arrière, arrière, etc., grand-père.  
  
- Cool ! Alors, j'ai deux ancêtres qui étaient des "héros de la Planète", d'après ce qu'en disait le journaliste de votre reportage !  
  
- Ce n'est pas tout, Ichabot, fit Nanaki avec un sourire en coin. Figurez- vous qu'Aaron et Iacyntha ont eu deux enfants : une fille et un garçon. Euh, je ne me souviens plus du nom de votre aïeul, le cadet ; mais l'aînée s'appelait Nanami. Un jour, elle est partie en claquant la porte, après une dispute avec ses parents (cette jeune fille avait en effet hérité du caractère de sa grand-mère maternelle !) et Nanami Wallace n'est autre que l'arrière, arrière, arrière, etc., grand-mère de deux jeunes gens qui se trouvent en ce moment-même parmi nous : Christobald et Chrystal Azel !  
  
- Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire que…  
  
- Oui, Ichabot Wallace ! Dites bonjour à votre cousin Chris !  
  
- Oh ! souffla Christobald, muet de stupéfaction.  
  
- %$#@ ! commenta Ichabot.  
  
- Bien, bien, bien, répéta Nanaki, assez satisfait de l'effet qu'il venait de produire. Quant à vous, Anthea, vous avez sûrement déjà deviné qui était votre ancêtre, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Euh ? fit la jeune fille, un peu désarçonnée par la question. Je-je ne sais pas…  
  
- Votre nom de famille, Anthea, voyons ! l'encouragea Nanaki. C'est Strife !  
  
- Euh, et alors ? »  
  
Nanaki baissa la tête de dépit. "Sans commentaire !" pensa t-il.  
  
« - Ma chère, intervint Ichabot avec une courtoisie glaciale, votre aïeul était le cerveau du groupe, M. Clad Strife, et vous avez hérité de sa sagacité !  
  
- Ah, d'accord… En fait, je n'ai pas retenu tous les noms du film – il y en avait tellement ! s'excusa Anthea, un peu gênée.  
  
- Hum, oui… Bon, conclut Nanaki. Passons à la suite. Je ne sais pas si… Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du Météore ?  
  
- Ouh là ! Les cours d'histoire au collège, ça remonte à bien longtemps ! déclara Zeon.  
  
- Je m'en souviens, je m'en souviens ! s'exclama Anthea, joyeuse à nouveau, en levant la main. J'ai fait des recherches sur ce sujet, pendant ma première année à la faculté des Sciences Cosmiques de Costa !  
  
- Faites-nous profiter de votre savoir, Anthea ! » ironisa Ichabot.  
  
Anthea se leva de sa chaise, rectifia les lunettes qui glissaient sur l'arête de son petit nez, s'éclaircit la voix, et commença son exposé, avec le ton d'un professeur s'adressant à un groupe d'étudiants :  
  
« Les météorites sont des amas de roche, poussières et glace qui – pour parler crûment – se baladent librement dans l'espace intersidéral. Lorsqu'une météorite (aussi appelée météore, ou comète – tout dépend de la taille, de la composition chimique, et de la provenance plus ou moins lointaine de la chose) passe à proximité de notre planète, elle subit son attraction et nous tombe littéralement dessus. Heureusement pour nous, la friction subie par le corps céleste en entrant dans notre atmosphère le ralentit et le désagrège peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un petit tas de poussière inoffensif. C'est un phénomène (je parle de la friction d'un météore avec notre atmosphère) qu'on observe parfois la nuit et auquel on a donné le joli nom "d'étoile filante". Voilà pour l'explication préliminaire.  
  
Il y a 500 ans, une énorme météorite a menacé de s'écraser sur notre planète – ce qui aurait provoqué toutes sortes de cataclysmes, dont la fin du monde. La taille de ce météore était beaucoup trop importante pour que l'atmosphère ait pu ralentir sa chute, et ne parlons même pas de pouvoir le désagréger ! Les quelques tentatives pour faire exploser la météorite dans l'espace grâce à l'envoi de fusées piégées ont échoué, et nos ancêtres ont bien cru qu'ils y resteraient tous ! Finalement, le Météore (c'est le nom – très original, vous en conviendrez – que nos ancêtres ont donné à la météorite) est passé un peu plus loin de l'atmosphère de la Planète que ne le laissaient croire les prévisions des scientifiques, et tout a bien fini ! »  
  
Son exposé terminé, Anthea se rassit sur sa chaise.  
  
« - Des questions ? demanda t-elle à l'assemblée.  
  
- C'était un exposé très intéressant…  
  
- Merci, Maître Nanaki !  
  
- … malheureusement, il est très incomplet, ce qui le rend erroné.  
  
- Ah ? J'ai oublié quelque chose ?  
  
- Seulement divers détails qu'on vous a cachés depuis 500 ans, entre autres : Sephiroth, Jenova, les Cetras, la ShinRa inc. , le SOLDAT, les réacteurs Mako, les méga-matérias, la Grotte Nord ("Ouf !" fit Nanaki en reprenant son souffle), et aussi la Réunion des clones, la Matéria Noire pour invoquer le Météore, qui n'est pas seulement "passé à proximité" de la Planète mais s'est bien écrasé dessus, ainsi que la Rivière de la Vie, et…  
  
- Ahem, pourquoi ne pas nous raconter tout depuis le début, plutôt ?  
  
- Euh, oui… Vous avez raison… Voyons, par où commencer ?  
  
- Que sont les… "réacteurs Mako" ? Et cette "matéria noire" ?! Un météore ne "s'invoque" pas, voyons !!  
  
- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir tout ce qu'on arrive à faire avec ces petites choses ! plaisanta Nanaki. Plus sérieusement, cela a en effet commencé avec les réacteurs Mako… Donc, il y a un peu plus de 500 ans maintenant, une compagnie, appelée ShinRa et spécialisée dans l'armement, a découvert lors d'une expédition archéologique sur le Continent Nord… »  
  
  
  
****************************************  
  
  
  
Notes :  
  
Ceci n'est que le commencement, les amis. D'autres explications un peu plus précises et certaines "révélations" vont suivre dans le prochain chapitre, même si je n'entrerai pas dans les détails concernant toute cette histoire avec Jenova, Sephiroth et le Météore, étant donné qu'avant de lire ma fiction, vous êtes sensés avoir fini le jeu Final Fantasy 7 ! Ceci explique d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne donne qu'une description très courte et assez référentielle des personnes présentes sur la vidéo de Nanaki : vous êtes sensés les reconnaître tout de suite, avant même de lire leur nom ! J'insisterai en revanche plus sur l'avenir de mes personnages, et moins sur ces personnages appartenant à un passé vieux de… 500 ans (sic !). Donc, soyez prévenus.  
  
Enfin, si vous avez des commentaires, des suggestions ou des questions concernant cette nouvelle, écrivez-moi (shinra.corp@free.fr, ou angie@shinra.org) avec la mention : "Fanfic Resurgam" en sujet du message ; je me ferais une joie de vous répondre ! Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : "La Prophétie" – ouais, je suis toujours dans mon trip "heroic-fantasy dans un univers technologique et avancé" (mais moins "post- apocalyptique" que dans FF7 tout de même) ! ;-)  
  
A la prochaine !  
  
Ng_ 


	4. La Prophetie 1

Resurgam  
  
  
  
Chapitre IV : La Prophétie.  
  
Première partie : « Tant qu'il y aura de la haine dans le cœur des humains… »  
  
« … Le sacré luttait contre la destruction que représentait le Météore. Mais bien qu'acharnée, c'était une lutte inégale. Perdant peu à peu du terrain, le bouclier sacré qui s'était élevé au-dessus de la ville n'a pu finalement empêcher le danger venu des étoiles d'atteindre son but ; la tour ShinRa, le plus haut bâtiment de Midgar, a été le premier à disparaître dans le tourbillon de mort que créait le Météore. Cid implorait encore et encore Dame Fortune de nous prêter sa chance, et soudain, alors que nous étions en train de perdre espoir à la vue de la fin irrémédiable de toute vie sur la Planète… Une chose belle, merveilleuse, incroyable est arrivée… C'était… une lumière – une lumière éclatante au milieu des ténèbres créées par l'ombre gigantesque du Météore tombant sur Midgar. Cette lumière d'espoir, d'amour et de compréhension nous entourait. Nous étions alors sortis sur le pont supérieur du Hautvent. Nous nous sommes penchés au-dessus de la rambarde et nous l'avons vue : la Rivière de Vie. Ou plutôt les âmes de la Rivière qui convergeaient vers Midgar en un flot magique et serpentant gracieusement sur la surface de la Planète. Arrivée à destination, la lumière est devenue encore plus intense, pure, aveuglante. Ma pupille a commencé à me faire mal – cette lumière portait une telle force en elle ! La force de la Vie… Lorsque c'est devenu insupportable, j'ai fermé l'oeil. »  
  
A ce moment de son récit, le vieux Nanaki ferma aussi son œil gauche, son unique œil, l'autre étant borgne pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il soupira avec nostalgie et poursuivit :  
  
« L'instant d'après, j'ai entendu la voix de Clad murmurer "Adieu Aeris" ; j'ai rouvert l'œil et… Aeris était là ! Son image, éthérée, belle, doucement lumineuse, planait à côté de l'aérostat. Elle m'a sourit en me voyant puis son image est devenue une petite lueur verte, phosphorescente, qui a rejoint le flot des âmes en train de se retirer, de retourner à la Planète. Le Météore avait disparu, vaincu par la Rivière de Vie. Midgar – surtout la partie haute de la ville – était en partie détruite mais miraculeusement, nous n'avons eu à déplorer que quelques blessés parmi les habitants qui avaient refusé de quitter leur ville pour se mettre à l'abri à Kalm. La stupéfaction a ensuite laissé place à l'euphorie. Rendez-vous compte : la fin du monde venait d'être évitée ! Devant les questions qui fusaient à notre égard, vos ancêtres et moi-même avons "expliqué" aux populations que la Planète avait décidé de se sauver elle-même et que nous n'y étions pour rien. Après tout, c'était vrai ; une vérité incomplète, mais une vérité tout de même. Nous avions décidé de ne rien dire à propos de notre implication dans cette histoire afin de ne pas avoir non plus à révéler la vérité à propos de Sephiroth et de la Réunion de Jenova. Cela nous mettait tous mal à l'aise, et nous ne voulions pas qu'une personne un peu dérangée aille déterrer à nouveau les restes de Jenova à la Grotte Nord, afin de s'emparer de son pouvoir et aller asservir le monde, par exemple ! Cependant, certains villageois, qui avaient été témoins lors de nos multiples combats de nos pouvoirs disons "hors du commun", ont échafaudé l'incroyable théorie selon laquelle nous aurions arrêté le Météore grâce à notre magie, juste avant qu'il ne percute la Planète ! D'où cette statue commémorative érigée en notre honneur qu'ils ont exigée quelques années plus tard du nouveau maire de Neo-Midgar, Reeve, notre allié qui dirigeait Cait Sith du temps d'AVALANCHE. Peu de gens connaissaient bien nos visages, ils se souvenaient surtout de nos silhouettes, nos habits et de l'incroyable lueur de Mako qui brillait dans les yeux de Clad ; alors nous avons préféré ne pas poser pour le sculpteur, nous lui avons envoyé des petites photos de nous, en pieds, prises de loin, et plutôt floues… alors le pauvre homme, incapable de distinguer nos figures, a tenté de faire sensation en ne sculptant pas les visages des statues ! Hahaha, si vous aviez vu la tête que faisaient les gens qui ont assisté à l'inauguration de cette "Statue des Héros" !!! conclut Nanaki en gloussant de rire à ce souvenir.  
  
- Wow ! fit Anthea Strife après ce long mais passionnant récit de Nanaki.  
  
- Hum… » se contenta de dire Ichabot Wallace d'un air détaché. Il porta la main à son front et se mit à contempler ses chaussures, partagé entre l'envie de bailler ou de s'enfuir avant de mourir d'ennui.  
  
« Finalement, mon aïeul n'était pas si pitoyable après tout ! se rassura Zeon Highwind avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Après ça, poursuivit Nanaki, nous avons continué chacun de notre côté, ayant chacun des choses différentes à faire, mais nous promettant de nous revoir tous ensemble un jour. Cid est bien sûr retourné au village Fusée. Clad est parti vivre à Costa del Sol où il avait acheté une villa. Tifa a ouvert un nouveau bar, à Kalm cette fois-ci. Barret et Marlène sont allés à Corel Nord pour encourager la reconstruction de la ville en y apportant une large contribution financière. Yuffie est rentrée chez elle à Utai, s'est à nouveau disputée avec son père, est repartie sur les routes, est revenue quelques semaines plus tard pour se réconcilier avec son père le seigneur Godo – tout ça, plusieurs fois de suite ! Reeve, lui, avait dès la fin de notre aventure supervisé les travaux de construction d'une nouvelle ville, Neo-Midgar, à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres de l'ancienne Midgar et il y est resté en tant que maire. La nouvelle ville avait été construite sur le modèle de l'ancienne mais il n'y avait plus la plaque séparant les sections hautes et basses de la cité, les réacteurs à Mako avaient été bannis et partout on réintroduisait peu à peu d'autres sources d'énergie moins nocives à l'équilibre de la Planète. Après une dizaine d'années d'adaptation, au début assez laborieuse on doit l'avouer, la vie s'organisa finalement autour de l'énergie solaire et éolienne sur le continent Ouest (surtout de l'énergie solaire dans la région de Costa del Sol), de l'énergie éolienne et du gaz naturel sur le continent d'Utai, de la fusion thermo-nucléaire sur les continents Est et Nord, et Mideel se spécialisa dans l'électricité hydraulique. Tout ceci marqua le déclin des matérias. En effet, comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, ces pierres mystiques donnaient à leur détenteur des pouvoirs psycho-paranormaux car elles concentrent en elles l'essence de la Rivière de la Vie. Et une matéria a une durée de vie assez courte – à peine quelques mois si son détenteur fait appel à ses pouvoirs régulièrement – et chaque matéria ne croît qu'une seule et unique fois en "donnant naissance" à une autre matéria. Or, en cessant de nuire à notre mère la Planète et en bannissant l'utilisation des réacteurs à Mako, plus aucune nouvelle matéria ne fut extraite de la Rivière à partir de la fin de la crise du Météore. Au bout d'une centaine d'années, le peu de matérias qui restaient devinrent obsolètes et inutiles, la population de monstres ayant beaucoup décru car la Planète avait retrouvé son équilibre et n'en produisait plus, de ces monstres qui n'étaient en fait que des sortes de mutations nées d'une Rivière de Vie à l'agonie. Les monstres devenant de moins en moins nombreux, de moins en moins puissants, fuyaient au lieu d'attaquer les humains et finirent par se cacher dans les endroits les plus reculés. La population civile n'avait plus besoin de savoir se battre pour n'oser ne serait-ce que mettre un pied hors de la ville, les échanges commerciaux purent alors se développer, les marchands allant et venant sans plus risquer d'être mangés par des monstres à présent. Les échanges culturels s'étendirent grâce à ces liens commerciaux tissés entre pays. Grâce à ces échanges, la compréhension et les compromis prirent le dessus sur les jalousies et la peur de l'inconnu. Alors les guerres entre humains s'espacèrent de plus en plus, et c'est ainsi qu'on a pu connaître une grande ère de paix depuis plus de 300 ans…  
  
- Hourra !! Bravo ! »  
  
On se tourna vers celui qui venait de crier ainsi. C'était Ichabot Wallace qui était en train d'applaudir, un air sinistrement ironique sur le visage. Il cessa d'applaudir et se leva prestement de sa chaise.  
  
« Votre histoire est passionnante, Maître Nanaki ! déclara t-il froidement en insistant un peu trop sur l'adjectif "passionnante". Mais malgré mon amour indéfectible des histoires qui se finissent bien, j'ai d'autres choses à faire voyez-vous, que de suivre vos cours d'Histoire de la Planète. Alors venez-en au but. Ou bien laissez-moi repartir à Junon afin que je puisse m'occuper de mes entreprises !  
  
- J'allais venir "au but" comme vous dites, répondit Nanaki en s'efforçant de garder son calme. Il se trouve que le contexte est très important à la compréhension de ce qui va suivre.  
  
- Nous sommes tout ouïe ! lança le PDG de la Wallace corp. en regardant ostensiblement sa montre.  
  
- Pour cela, il nous faut revenir aux premières années qui ont suivi la chute du Météore…  
  
- Et c'est reparti pour un tour… » soupira Ichabot en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, une main posée sur son front fatigué.  
  
Anthea jeta un regard en coin au jeune homme, la désapprobation se lisant facilement sur son visage sérieux. Elle rectifia ses lunettes qui étaient en train de glisser sur l'arête quasi-inexistante de son petit nez fin, et elle continua à suivre avec intérêt l'histoire de Nanaki, en ignorant royalement le jeune antipathique qui soupirait et marmonnait quelque chose à propos de ses entreprises à Junon et de la démence sénile qui guettait un certain fauve roux de Cosmo Canyon.  
  
Le fauve roux de Cosmo Canyon dont il était question se contenta d'ignorer ces marmonnements peu flatteurs (qu'il avait d'ailleurs parfaitement entendus grâce à son ouïe fine), et il se mit à marcher en rond devant l'assemblée d'humains, essayant de trouver comment annoncer tout ça de la manière la plus claire et "logique" possible. Les pendentifs. Oui, il valait mieux commencer par leur parler des pendentifs, ce serait plus aisé pour leur parler de la Bête une fois la question des pendentifs abordée. Il prit une grande inspiration comme s'il allait se jeter – littéralement – à l'eau et parla :  
  
« Parmi tous les membres de notre groupe, Vincent Valentine est la seule personne que je n'aie pas encore évoquée dans mon récit de la période post- Météore. Vincent avait parfois un humour… hum… particulier qui nous mettait mal à l'aise. Mais la plupart du temps, il était sérieux et professionnel tout en continuant à être rongé intérieurement par ses remords et en fait, il était si… »  
  
Nanaki se retint de dire "bizarre", et compléta par un adjectif plus approprié : « … si solitaire que lorsqu'il a disparu de la circulation durant plusieurs années, nous avons tous pensé que finalement… il était mort de sa propre main… »  
  
Anthea Strife et Chrystal Azel élevèrent la main vers la bouche, réprimant un hoquet d'inquiétude ; elles étaient pendues aux lèvres de Nanaki, attendant la sentence que ce dernier allait énoncer pour Vincent.  
  
« Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise…, continua Nanaki en fronçant les sourcils d'un air cependant amusé à ce souvenir, … ma surprise de tomber un jour sur Vincent, en parfaite santé, et surtout, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais sourire ; Vincent avait souri – rarement, mais souri tout de même, pendant les quelques mois qu'il avait passés dans notre groupe AVALANCHE. Mais j'avais toujours pensé que ses sourires d'antan étaient…  
  
- Tristes ? se risqua Chrystal.  
  
- Non, répondit Nanaki d'une voix grave. Ses sourires étaient plutôt… déments… et ses rires dangereux… »  
  
Un silence perplexe se fit dans la salle, bientôt interrompu par une voix : « Mais ce jour-là, Vincent souriait joyeusement et je peux vous dire que ça m'a surpris. Plus que de le revoir vivant. C'est tout vous dire ! fit le fauve en riant nerveusement. Et lorsque les autres ont découvert que Vincent était parti refaire sa vie sans rien leur dire, sans donner aucune nouvelle depuis plusieurs années, le pauvre solitaire a subi quelques… "accolades amicales" qui l'ont laissé entre la vie et la mort, héhéhé ! »  
  
Nanaki s'arrêta dans son récit pour glousser de rire, les autres le regardèrent en clignant les yeux d'un air hébété, Ichabot levait un sourcil perplexe en le fixant.  
  
« Quoi ?! demanda Nanaki avec la désagréable impression de se tenir devant un banc d'huîtres humaines.  
  
- …………….……………….. Rien, répondirent les huîtres en chœur.  
  
- …… Vous avez mal compris ! Nous n'avons pas tué Vincent !  
  
- ……………… Bien sûr.  
  
- Argh, vous ne comprenez pas l'exagération comique de mes paroles ou quoi ?! s'exclama Nanaki en manquant s'étrangler de frustration. Les autres étaient furieux qu'il soit parti ainsi sans un mot en les laissant s'angoisser de ne pas le savoir mort ou vivant, alors nous avons tous débarqué dans la nouvelle demeure de Vincent, le lendemain du jour où ils m'ont harcelé de questions après avoir découvert que j'avais vu Vincent quelques jours auparavant. Là, Clad et Cid l'ont quasiment étouffé en le serrant dans leurs bras, Barret l'a envoyé valdinguer contre le mur en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos, Tifa a mouillé deux de ses chemises préférées en pleurant de joie sur son épaule, Yuffie l'a à moitié étranglé en se jetant à son cou pour lui dire bonjour puis elle a "emprunté" (discrètement et sans l'accord de Vincent) la matéria Phoenix qu'il avait gardée depuis la Crise du Météore et ensuite, Vincent nous a invités à prendre le thé… Bref, nous étions tous si heureux de le revoir vivant, en forme, et surtout de voir que lui-même semblait heureux de vivre !  
  
- …….………. Ah, ouais ! Ok, d'accord… »  
  
Un grand silence s'ensuivit, entrecoupé de quelques toux gênées. Puis Anthea prononça la formule magique : « Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda t-elle à Nanaki.  
  
- Je n'aurais pas dû m'appesantir sur le sujet de Vincent, marmonna t-il en réponse, et en arriver tout de suite à la conclusion de nos retrouvailles avec lui : le jour de son mariage.  
  
- … Huh ? Avec qui ?  
  
- Avec Lucrécia.  
  
- Mais on croyait qu'elle était morte, et que son esprit était dans la grotte derrière la cascade de Nibel, et que…  
  
- Vous avez mal cru, répliqua Nanaki laconiquement.  
  
- …  
  
- C'était un très joli mariage, continua le sage de Cosmo. La mariée était ravissante et pour une rare fois, le marié riait aux éclats ! C'était la première fois depuis des années que tout notre groupe était réuni car même Reeve était présent malgré sa fonction de maire qui accaparait tout son temps. Ce jour-là, nous avons eu la surprise d'assister à une double cérémonie de mariage : celle de Lucrécia et Vincent, minutieusement préparée à l'avance et quasiment minutée à la perfection, et celle de Tifa et Clad, improvisée, décidée le matin-même et si touchante par sa maladroite imperfection. Il faut dire que ces deux-là nous avaient bien fait attendre, cherchant depuis de longues années à s'avouer (à l'un à l'autre autant qu'à eux-mêmes) qu'ils étaient plus que des camarades d'enfance ou des amis de combat. Je me souviendrai toujours du moment où Vincent s'est tenu les côtes de rire, tandis qu'il donnait à Clad un anneau de porte-clés sensé représenter la bague de mariée que Barret avait perdue dans sa précipitation de garçon d'honneur ! »  
  
Nanaki s'arrêta un instant, savourant avec un sourire le souvenir d'un Clad vert de rage que Cid et Reeve retenaient par les épaules afin de l'empêcher de se jeter sur Barret pour l'étrangler, tandis que Tifa s'interposait en hurlant qu'elle ne laisserait personne se battre le jour de son mariage.  
  
- Clad, je te préviens ! Tu gâches MON mariage, et tu auras affaires avec MOI !! menaça Tifa en brandissant un poing puissant sous le nez de son futur-mari.  
  
- … Gloups. Entendu, Chérie…  
  
« C'est ce même jour que j'ai offert à chacun de mes amis un petit cadeau, symbole de notre esprit d'équipe, qui rappellerait chacun au souvenir des autres, même si nous vivions si éloignés les uns des autres, éparpillés sur différents continents de la Planète. »  
  
Tout en disant cela, Nanaki désignait un pendentif, qui semblait en porcelaine blanche ou en céramique, qu'il portait autour du cou sur un lien de cuir tressé. Anthea, Zeon et les Azel eurent la même réaction : ouvrant la bouche pour parler tous en même temps, ils se turent pourtant et refermèrent les lèvres sans avoir prononcé un mot, en se regardant les uns les autres avec perplexité. Ichabot, lui, se mit à fixer le pendentif en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant où et quand il avait bien pu avoir vu cette babiole traîner. Nanaki, trop absorbé par son propre récit, et surtout par ses souvenirs qui refaisaient surface, les ignorait et continuait : « Chacun a promis de donner à son enfant aîné, garçon ou fille, ce pendentif en lui recommandant de le transmettre ensuite à l'aîné de ses enfants qu'il ou elle aurait plus tard, et ainsi de suite… J'avais offert mon pendentif à mon fils Seto, qui l'a ensuite donné à son premier fils, qui l'a légué à sa fille, la mère de Luna. Mais dernièrement, je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle le transmette à Luna. Alors le pendentif m'est revenu. Je ne voulais pas que Luna soit mêlée à cette affaire : elle est non seulement trop jeune mais aussi trop impulsive et méfiante envers les humains. Nous devons nous entraider, et non nous laisser aveugler par la méfiance. C'est un… luxe que nous ne pouvons nous permettre à cause de l'imminence du Réveil de la Bête…  
  
- Pardon ??  
  
- Je vais vous expliquer : il y a environ 50 ans, nous avons découvert, l'un de mes petits-fils et moi, une plaque de pierre gravée. Elle était dans une des grottes pullulant dans la chaîne de montagne au nord de Junon. L'inscription que la pierre portait était dans une langue disparue depuis bien longtemps : la langue des anciens Cetras.  
  
- Les légendaires Cetras qui pouvaient "communiquer" avec la Planète – du moins d'après ce que vous avez rabâch… euh, raconté depuis des heures. C'est ça ?  
  
- Oui, monsieur Wallace, répondit Nanaki d'un air détaché. Les Cetras, protecteurs de la Planète et nos -VOS- ancêtres à tous d'une certaine manière, nous avertissaient d'un danger. Mon fils Seto et moi avons passé des années à déchiffrer l'inscription, poussés par la curiosité et par notre instinct, ou simplement par un mauvais pressentiment peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois l'inscription déchiffrée, nous avons été partagés entre l'angoisse, la perplexité, l'incrédulité et la foi. Alors nous avons fait des recherches supplémentaires. Mais avant de vous parler des découvertes que ces recherches supplémentaires ont permises, voici la traduction de la plaque trouvée dans la grotte. Ainsi que la plaque elle- même… »  
  
A ces mots, il se dirigea vers le tableau qui dissimulait les commandes du téléviseur géant sur lequel ils avaient visionné ce reportage fort intéressant d'AVALANCHE. Nanaki appuya sur un autre bouton, un coffre-fort apparut sur le mur qui était jusqu'alors si lisse que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner l'existence de ce coffre secret. Il ouvrit la porte blindée et en sortit une feuille de papier ainsi qu'une étrange tablette de pierre d'un noir profond. Il déposa le tout sur la table basse du salon. Anthea s'approcha de la table pour observer la tablette de plus près. "Faite de roche volcanique d'après sa couleur et sa texture extérieure…" conclut-elle intérieurement après avoir retourné la pierre dans ses mains. "Mais les montagnes au nord de Junon ne sont pas volcaniques…" songea t-elle soudain "… or c'est là-bas que cette pierre a été retrouvée. Mais le volcan le plus proche est… à des milliers de kilomètres de là ! La tectonique des plaques n'a certainement pas pu affecter l'emplacement de cette tablette, si elle ne date que de l'ère des Cetras, il y a 2000 ans. Et elle ne semble même pas si ancienne que ça…"  
  
Les inscriptions et signes sur la pierre lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Assez normal après tout : elle ne pouvait parler couramment que trois langues, et le Cetra ancien ne faisait pas partie de la liste !  
  
Ichabot Wallace se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour observer la pierre qu'Anthea venait de reposer sur la table basse, devant laquelle elle s'était finalement agenouillée. Malgré elle, la promiscuité avec cet homme lui fit monter le rouge aux joues : elle le trouvait parfaitement détestable !  
  
Il s'empara du papier sur lequel se trouvait la traduction de la tablette, comme s'il lui appartenait, sans demander à qui que ce soit son avis puis, d'une voix qui déplut fortement à Anthea sans même qu'elle en sache la raison, Ichabot annonça sa décision : « Je vais faire la lecture. Ça me permettra de ne pas mourir d'ennui et de désœuvrement, ajouta t-il avec sarcasme tout en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Voyons voir… Hum, c'est écrit en Centralien…  
  
- Assez logique, remarqua Anthea avec dédain. Maître Nanaki l'a écrit, il habite sur le Continent Ouest, et c'est le Centralien qu'on parle sur cette partie de la Planète. Mais venant de Junon, vous ne savez certainement pas lire le Centralien, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Ce n'est pas parce que la langue officielle sur cette Planète est MA langue natale que je ne sais pas parler les autres dialectes, Miss ! » répliqua Ichabot d'un air pincé.  
  
Pour prouver ce point, il se mit à lire le texte sans aucune difficulté, mettant les intonations là où il fallait et allant même jusqu'à imiter l'accent Centralien d'Anthea – ce qui ne fit qu'empirer la situation, la jeune femme ne supportant pas qu'on se moque d'elle. Au bout d'une minute de lecture qui était entrecoupée de répliques cinglantes sous couvert de politesses extrêmes fusant entre Anthea et Ichabot, Christobald Azel se mit à toussoter pour attirer leur attention.  
  
« Désolé de vous déranger, mais moi, je ne comprends pas le Centralien, fit- il. Quelqu'un pourrait traduire ? Euh, s'il vous plait ? »  
  
Ichabot et Anthea étaient en train de se lancer des regards glaciaux. Nanaki les regardait en soupirant avec lassitude et Chrystal faisait de même. Zeon voulut se lever pour se porter volontaire mais avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre la feuille des mains d'Ichabot, ce dernier qui continuait à lorgner Anthea d'un air mauvais alla se rasseoir sur sa chaise, déplia la feuille d'un geste brutal et frustré, et il se mit à traduire :  
  
« Les présages furent néfastes dernièrement ! dit-il, assénant chaque mot comme s'il s'agissait d'une massue avec laquelle il aurait pu cogner en rythme sur la tête de quelqu'un (Anthea Strife de préférence). Les anciens de notre clan ont décidé qu'il fallait aller voir ça de plus près. Alors un groupe de nos plus vaillants guerriers est parti vers le grand Glacier. Nous attendons donc leur retour pour connaître peut-être enfin la cause de ces bouleversements géologiques et météorologiques… »  
  
"Baka arrogant !" Anthea rumina t-elle intérieurement en se renversant contre le dossier de sa chaise, les jambes croisées et les bras de même.  
  
« Il manque des mots après ça, annonça ensuite Ichabot qui était plus calme à présent.  
  
- La tablette a subi des dégradations au fil du temps, expliqua Nanaki. Certains mots ont été rendus illisibles, et certains étaient incompréhensibles pour nous alors nous les avons soit laissés de côté soit traduits au mieux de nos capacités.  
  
- Bon, je poursuis : Les guerriers ne sont pas revenus ! Mais (…) Et notre peuple est en train de s'éteindre lentement mais sûrement. Pas seulement d'un point de vue physique, mais aussi mental. Notre volonté est… attaquée. La menace n'est plus à prendre à la légère… Alors hier, en qualité de détenteur de notre mémoire, j'ai accompagné les Anciens jusque sur le Glacier.  
  
- "Détenteur de notre mémoire", répéta Chrystal. Est-ce qu'il veut dire qu'il est le scribe de cette tribu ?  
  
- Sûrement, répondit Nanaki. Mais il a utilisé précisément ces mots "Détenteur de notre mémoire" ; pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien.  
  
- Alors (…) nous avons vu la Créature, cause de tous nos soucis ! continuait Ichabot en levant un sourcil. Les Anciens ont essayé de s'opposer à elle mais ils ont perdu la vie durant l'affrontement. Tout espoir semblait perdu, j'ai commencé à fuir, ma couardise prenant le dessus… Lorsque… (…) plusieurs (…) apparus. La bataille a fait rage et moi, simple observateur impuissant de cette fantastique lutte, ai été blessé malgré la distance. Pendant ma perte de connaissance, j'ai entendu une voix glaciale annoncer d'un ton tonitruant et menaçant : "Tant qu'il y aura de la haine dans le cœur des humains, des peurs et des désirs, des rêves et des cauchemars… Je renaîtrai et je détruirai. Car tel est l'unique moyen de reconstruire"… »  
  
Ichabot s'interrompit un instant, lâchant un "Ha !" ironique. « Cette "Créature" a un superbe sens de la contradiction, aucun doute là-dessus ! » ajouta t-il avant de poursuivre sa traduction du papier de Nanaki : « Puis plusieurs autres voix se sont élevées au-dessus de la tempête, me révélant une vérité effrayante : "La Bête a été vaincue mais le Mal ne peut mourir. La désolation, le chaos et la mort ne peuvent mourir, seulement renaître en un cycle perpétuel depuis la Nuit des Temps. Le pouvoir de destruction de la Bête a été scellé, puis à la fin de cette période, (…) un être différent mais foncièrement identique. Pour y faire face, d'autres Elus seront désignés par leur sang: ceux qui ont le pouvoir de menacer ce qui est, autant que celui de déterminer ce qui sera par leurs choix. Ainsi est leur destinée car la destinée humaine est ainsi : éphémère vie, funeste avenir, insupportable conscience. Mais la volonté de vivre peut renverser la menace du futur. Car la vie est l'espoir et l'espoir se conjugue au présent"… Dites donc, un peu plus et j'en pleurerais ! » commenta Ichabot à voix basse.  
  
Il prononça les dernières lignes de la prophétie telle une sentence de mort : « Voilà ce que j'ai entendu. Et voici ce que j'ai compris : la créature responsable de la destruction de mon peuple est la Bête. Après son sommeil forcé, seuls des humains particuliers, déterminés par leur sang c'est à dire leur hérédité, pourront la vaincre – hélas seulement d'une façon temporaire. Malgré cela, il est de notre devoir de croire et le devoir des Elus sera de persévérer. Comme le cycle de la Vie est perpétuel, celui de la Mort le sera de même. Et ainsi, après chaque cycle de cinq fois cent années, la Bête se réveillera, prenant à chaque fois un visage différent, faisant peser une hideuse menace sur le monde ; et il est dit que l'équilibre de la planète sera rompu, à moins qu'un groupe de guerriers, courageux descendants directs des précédents Elus, ne se manifeste et ne fasse leur choix. A présent mon récit s'achève avec ma vie, puissent les générations futures décider au mieux… »  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Notes : J'ai vraiment abusé. Pour cette histoire comme pour mes autres fanfics en plusieurs chapitres, cela fait des mois que je n'avais pas écrit un mot. Pardon à ceux qui attendaient la suite impatiemment (vous n'êtes pas très nombreux mais quand même…) Enfin bon, je me suis sérieusement remise à l'écriture de Resurgam et voici que mes craintes sont fondées : ce chapitre sera long, très long. Je pensais pouvoir le faire tenir en deux parties mais finalement, je vais opter pour trois parties car les explications sont encore loin d'être terminées et que j'ai peur de nous ennuyer profondément (vous et moi-même) si j'écris des chapitres trop longs. Alors je ferai des chapitres plus courts, mais plus nombreux.  
  
Voici les notes à proprement parler, à propos de ce chapitre :  
  
Le titre de cette sous-partie « Tant qu'il y aura de la haine… » est tiré de la fin du jeu Final Fantasy 4, ce sont les paroles que Zeromus (ou est- ce Zemus ? Non, je crois bien que c'est Zeromus, la seconde forme de Zemus) prononce avant de disparaître, après sa défaite. Ce choix de ma part n'est pas fortuit : non seulement ce titre illustre assez bien l'inimitié qui éclate soudain entre Ichabot et Anthea, mais on reparlera aussi de FF4 plus tard. Quand, comment et pourquoi ? me demanderez-vous. Eh bien… Himitsu desu ! ;-)  
  
(NB : si cette phrase vous laisse perplexes, sachez que je suis dans ma période Slayers en ce moment, et l'un des personnages de cette série japonaise, l'adoraaaaable -^_^- démon Xelloss, prononce souvent cette phrase qui signifie "C'est un secret !". C'est la réponse qu'il donne lorsqu'il ne veut pas en dire plus.)  
  
J'ai adapté un peu la géopolitique et les mœurs du monde dans lequel mon histoire se passe (le monde de FF7, 500 ans après) afin de rendre tout ça un peu plus… logique. Donc, la planète sur laquelle ils vivent s'appelle tout simplement la Planète, comme notre terre s'appelle tout simplement la Terre. Il y a cinq continents principaux qui constituent cinq états-nations sur la Planète :  
  
1) Mideel et les îles du sud  
  
2) Le Continent Nord avec ses neiges éternelles  
  
3) Le continent d'Utai, tout à l'Ouest, qui rappelle un peu notre Asie et où le dialecte principal est l'Utaien (je ne me suis pas foulée pour trouver les noms !). Kaoru et Kenny habitent la capitale de ce continent, Utai, d'où le prénom japonais de Kaoru et le costume asiatique de Kenny (des croquis des personnages de Resurgam sont disponibles sur mon site : http://shinra.corp.free.fr)  
  
4) Le continent "central" est le Continent Ouest (à l'est d'Utai) et on y parle le Centralien : Nanaki et Anthea y habitent (d'où la mention qu'Anthea a un accent Centralien) car l'un est le Sage de Cosmo Canyon et l'autre, comme il l'a été mentionné dans le chapitre 1 de Resurgam, est guide à Costa del Sol (sur la côte Est du continent)  
  
5) Ichabot Wallace et les Azel habitent Junon (tous ces détails et bien d'autres encore, se trouvent sur la page « Description des personnages » qui est publiée en même temps que les chapitres de Resurgam) et Junon est sur le Continent Est, au sud des montagnes où Nanaki a retrouvé la tablette de la Prophétie. Je vous rappelle aussi que dans FF7 ces montagnes sont un peu au sud de Midgar. Midgar ayant été détruite en partie par le Météore à la fin du jeu, c'est devenu une ville-fantôme recouverte de jungle vierge (cf. vidéo de fin de FF7 après les crédits)  
  
Néo-Midgar a été construite à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de l'ancien emplacement de Midgar, mais du temps de mon histoire (500 ans après FF7, dois-je vous le rappeler ?) cette ville n'est pas la capitale du continent ; Junon a pris la place de capitale du Continent Est, mais aussi de ville principale de ce monde et à présent l'agglomération de Junon s'étend sur la majeure partie du sud-ouest du continent (jusqu'à l'ancien emplacement du fort Condor. C'est vous dire comme cette ville est devenu gigantesque !)  
  
La ville est devenu bien plus grande qu'elle ne l'était dans FF7 et son emprise se fait sentir dans le monde entier. C'est pourquoi, comme Ichabot le dit, la langue de Junon est devenue langue officielle sur toute la Planète, même si sur chaque continent, les dialectes régionaux et continentaux sont encore permis et utilisés.  
  
Anthea et Ichabot ayant fait des études supérieures (Anthea est d'ailleurs encore étudiante, elle le dit elle-même dans le chapitre 3 ; et si Ichabot n'avait pas fait d'études, il ne serait pas capable de diriger sa multi- nationale comme il le fait…), ils parlent plusieurs langues. Généralement, les gens un peu instruits parlent deux langues : celle de Junon et leur langue natale. Ainsi, ils peuvent se comprendre partout où ils vont sur la Planète… ça ne vous était jamais venu à l'esprit que c'était illogique que dans les RPG où les héros voyagent dans le monde entier, tous les habitants qu'ils rencontrent parlent la même langue qu'eux ?! … Okay, je réfléchis peut-être trop… mais avec le système que j'ai établi pour cette fiction, je ne tiquerai plus devant l'illogisme de la situation ! Heh, j'y peux rien si je suis maniaque des détails.  
  
Pour en revenir aux personnages : Christobald Azel étant plus manuel qu'intellectuel, il ne connaît que sa langue natale, et comme c'est la langue parlée à Junon – donc la langue mondiale – il n'a pas eu besoin d'apprendre une autre langue (Pratique !). Voilà pourquoi dans ce chapitre il ne comprend pas le Centralien et demande une traduction à Ichabot.  
  
Je crois que c'est tout pour ces notes… Normalement, je ne ferai pas de longues notes pour cette fiction mais celles-ci étaient nécessaires, je pense.  
  
Pour finir, je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à Eikoko qui m'a envoyé dernièrement un magnifique ficart (c'est à dire un fanart directement inspiré d'une fanfiction) représentant un personnage de Resurgam. Ce personnage n'est pas encore apparu dans l'histoire, elle n'a même encore été mentionnée nulle part (il s'agit en fait de la méchante de cette histoire, mais qui n'est PAS la Bête) et c'est un horrible spoiler que d'avoir dévoilé son prénom. Mais il se trouve que j'avais déjà parlé d'elle sur mon site et donné son nom – ayant complètement oublié que ce serait un spoiler de ma part… ^^;; Héhé, je suis un peu gênée d'avoir donné le prénom de la méchante, mais en même temps si contente du dessin d'Eikoko. Alors, voilà : ce chapitre t'est dédié, Eikoko ! :-) 


End file.
